Another Reality
by The.Altered.E
Summary: After EOE with a twist. After waking on the beach Shinji decides he can't handle the pain and walks back into the sea, only to be reborn as an infant without memory of his prior life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Shinji**

Everything was silent; even he sound of the waves as they casually crawled onto the beach didn't seem to affect the silence. Looking up at the sky he could see a linear blood stain painted on it, but strangely enough that didn't seem to affect his state of mind. After all that had happened he wasn't sure if anything could snap him out of the disconnected numbness he felt. He knew the was a presence somewhere around him but he let a few breaths make their way out of his body, before turning his head almost robotically to look at who he had for company on the silent bitch. It was Ayanami… or something else with her face but it didn't seem to matter, in a blink she was gone just as soon as he'd seen her. A tinge of red was out of focus at the corner of his eyes; he adjusted his eye sight to see what it was and there laid a contradiction. It seemed he was wrong; here next to him lay someone who disrupted the numbness that had gripped him the entirety of his consciousness so far. Was this another test?...it didn't matter; He couldn't stand it anymore.

He was on top of her before could register his own actions but this wasn't cause to stop, he just needed it to be all over. If he was dead it wouldn't be unwelcome information, he caused them all pain and when they needed him he wasn't there. Death was acceptable but not this, no more of this; had he not been punished enough? His eyes were glazed at this point as though it was a dream; he couldn't face his actions, face himself, and face the world he had failed to save.

Her eyes were open but they didn't seem to register his presence or his actions, it didn't matter it wasn't real nothing was real… or was it. He wasn't sure when she raised her hand but it was only as he broke out of his daze that he felt the warm caress off her touch. It only lasted a moment and then the warmth of her hand was gone, he wasn't sure if it was by his will or the hopelessness of the situation that loosened his grip on her throat. Tears made their way out of his eyes beyond his control.

"How Disgusting" She said in barely a whisper

He heard her words and they only made him cry harder and it still wasn't enough, the pain didn't go away. It wasn't physical pain, it was a pain that no one can take and no amount of pills can cure; the pain inside your heart. His small muffled cries slowly grew to a wail of hysteria, with every tear that passed the memories of the true reality he faced in the instrumentality came crashing back. He had chosen for all of humanity's hearts to be separate again but this didn't feel right, nothing had changed. He was still himself and the pain was still all too much to face.

He still wept on top of Asuka but she still acknowledged nothing, disgust in him was all she had let him know and he couldn't blame her. She had seen his true self, his true self the disgusting pervert that used her unconscious body for momentary escape. Her un-bandaged eye starred up at him with contempt and he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly brought his legs to steady themselves before standing, her one good eye following his movements silently.

He noticed a flicker reflected a few meters away as though calling to him; he made his way over to the object of his mesmerism. He stood looking at the small cross pined to a pole of wood which was embedded into the beach sand, it was the cross Misato had given him. She had died protecting him and he hadn't even been able to stop anything, he had failed her and if that wasn't enough he had seen a side of her he couldn't accept.

He put his hands around the cross and yanked it off the pole; he cautiously opened his hand to stare at the small object on his palm, and noted a small crack running from its hole down to the middle of the cross. Shinji noted he wasn't crying anymore but it didn't change how the pain and regret was eating him up on the inside. He gripped the cross tightly in his hands before making his way back towards the beach, he paused his walk towards the red sea as he reached his fellow pilot.

"You were right, I could never understand you." He didn't look down to see if she was listening to him or even conscious but continued "We are the same but we can never understand each other but some where down this twisted road I fell in love with you"

He let the silence build after the words he had no intention of saying until a few seconds ago left his mouth. He was stained with so many regrets that he couldn't stand it and he knew what he had to do but first he needed her to hear his words.

"I'm a coward and I accept that but I needed you to know that I love you Asuka and I hope one day we can understand each other" He gave a long pause as he starred at the giant severed head of Rei "Last chance to call me a baka" He said a small smile playing his lips.

The red head offered him no words but then again he didn't expect any, even if she said something it could only bring him pain. He could wait around for her to reject his confession and spit in his face, but he was a coward and he could never bring himself to face that. He gave a silent sigh before making his way down to welcome the crashing waves; he felt the ocean water crash slightly against the soles of his shoes before receding back into its main body. The second wave met him at his knees as he continued deeper into the blood-like water; he didn't stop even as the water took in all of him. He went in deeper until there would be no going back even for a coward like him, he needed to end the cruel joke that was his life and wash away all his sins. If whatever god existed allowed it, he may be born again a pure soul but then again that was just wishful thinking; the best he could hope for was nothingness.

The waves continued to crash softly on to land; the young man it had swallowed gone and forgotten. A light breeze passed over the lone occupant on who lay unchanged and unmoved on the beach sand; she blinked but moved not a muscle, her eyes never leaving the sky.

"Baka" she spoke barely above a whisper

**Rei**

"Ikari" she whispered

Rei's eyes stared up at the sky unconsciously without focus; she didn't know how long she had been lying on the beach but slowly brought herself up into a seated position. She tried to remember what had happened but couldn't, every time she tried to recall what happened her mind drew a blank. Giving up on figuring out why she was on the beach Rei pushed herself up to her feet. She observed the desolate ruined land a frown making its way to her face, the last thing she remembered was the battle with the sixteenth angel. She had sacrificed herself for Shinji and that meant another had replaced her; she could feel something had changed within her but as to what, she wasn't clear. Giving herself a momentary introspection, Rei wasn't surprised to find herself in her school uniform; this being one of the only articles of clothing she possessed. Had the end already come? Was she dead? She didn't feel dead, her eyes peered into the sky to see a trail of red across the sky. Looking across the waters though not showing any surprise facially Rei was surprised to see some of the MP Evas' carcasses littered across the ocean. Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers standing around here, Rei made her way around the beach needing to identify where she was and then she could find the commander; he would explain what was going on.

She walked along the shore keeping an eye out for any land marks that she would recognize; she couldn't have been walking for more that ten minutes when she saw a figure laying in the sand, the red plug suit giving her a good idea of who it was. She slowly approached the red head and was faced with another conundrum as she looked at the state of unit 2s pilot. Rei silently observed the unconscious pilot, noting the bandaged arm, head and eye. It was now clear to Rei that there had been a battle, a battle against the seventeenth angel seemed probable but that didn't explain the MP Evas; could they have needed the entire Eva series to face one angel? It was Unlikely. This only left out one other possibility she could think of; that the devastation and sea of LCL were caused by third impact but even with that theory a great many things didn't make sense.

Reis inner musings were interrupted when the girl in front of her gave a moan; Asuka seemed to be waking up. Rei crouched down to stare at the girl as her eye lid fluttered open. Her un-bandaged eye starred pointlessly towards the sky not acknowledging Rei's presence. Observing Asuka's lack of reaction Rei briefly mused if she was still in a comatose state.

"Pilot Soryu" Rei called out softly checking to see if the girl was really conscious

Asuka's eye left the sky and starred at the first child but still her expression held the same blankness to it. Whatever had happened had probably left the girl in a state of shock Rei thought to herself.

"You seem to have multiple injuries, can you make any movements?" Rei asked

Asuka listened to Rei's words but it took a moment for what she said to make sense, she slowly brought her bandaged hand up to her own face as if inspecting the damage. Looking at her bandaged arm she remembered the fight with the MP Evas all too well, which sent shivers down her spine and a sick feeling in her gut. She could still remember the pain of them eating away at her Eva; at her, the memory proving too much for her Asuka jerked to her side, her back to Rei and attempted to throw up but only dry heaved. After much fruitless retching Asuka was able to regain control of her body, breathing hard she could feel Rei's consistent stare probing into her back. Turning to glare at the girl Asuka pushed herself up to a seated position before speaking.

"Where are we" her voice gruff her throat feeling unimaginably dry

"I am unaware of our present location" Rei said getting up from her crouched position and staring out to the setting sun "It will be dark soon we should find shelter"

Asuka looked towards the ocean unable to gather her thoughts, looking towards Rei she felt her temper flare. She didn't need any help from wonder girl, not now not ever. Asuka tried pushing her self up to her feet but was gripped by nausea and stumbled unsteadily before being forced back down on her knees and hands. A pair of hands circled her wrist and upper arm as if to hoist her up, realizing what was going on Asuka flinched away from Rei; breaking her grip. Asuka turned to face the first child her eyes blazing with contempt.

"Don't touch me first" Asuka said her eyes filled with hate

Rei didn't reply but only starred down at her, unable to understand why Asuka detested her so much. She never was able to understand her before so why let it bother her now. Thinking it best to continue on her own Rei walked around the red head, making her way away from the beach shore but paused a moment before turning her head slightly in the red heads direction.

"I will continue on my own, you are unfit for travel so remain here while I look for help"

"Like hell I will" Asuka said forcing herself to stand giving the girl a sneered grin

Rei considered protesting but Asuka was already making her way past her unsteadily, knowing arguing with Asuka would be pointless she fell in behind her and followed silently.

**Mariko **

Coughing up a fit Mariko Saitou crawled out of the ocean of LCL, what had happened was beyond her but she silently cursed herself for staying in Tokyo-3. She'd seen that the shit was hitting the fan with all the monsters fighting and explosions, too late for that now she guessed as she laid flat on her back turning her eyes up at the sky. A red streak stained the sky but she didn't care to wonder what it was, last thing she remembered was getting shot in the back so right now she wasn't feeling particularly curious as to what was happening but rather glad to be alive. Fear was the main feeling going through her right now; she remembered some things, brief flashes of her life; happy memories, sad memories and horrible memories that shaped her deepest fears. She shuddered at the thought of them, that didn't matter anymore she was alive; her life flashing before her eyes giving her the general idea that she was dead. She slowly unsteadily climbed to her feet, feeling the sand grinding between her wet clothes and body. She gave the area a once over before deciding on a general direction to take. She had to get away from this damned city before diarrhea hit the fan, as she took a step though a sound caught her attention. It was distant at first but as she listened more intently she got a good idea of what it was. The sound was the cries of a baby, slowly following the cries she started to jog in its general direction. It didn't take long for her to see a small figure in the sand squirming and emitting the most annoying sound she'd ever heard. Rushing over to the baby she was soon crouched down next to it but didn't attempt to pick it up just yet, starring at the small human she couldn't help but smile as she watched his little legs and arms beat around the air for anything it would soon call mother. Finally she picked it up and cradled **it** in her arms and noticed an object next to where the baby had laid; it was a simple white cross with a slight crack to it.

"Great, now I have a baby to look out for" she said picking up the cross. She hadn't noticed but the baby had ceased to cry in her arms and was looking up at her intently. "Come on let go see if we can't find your mother" she said softly walking towards her previous route.

**Maya **

Maya looked on warily as the solid carcass of an MP Eva was hoisted out of the muddy ground, the site of the bloody thing disgusted her but after all she'd been through during the Seele's assault on Nerv; she could stomach it. She had "returned" more or less five months ago but even then she woke up to find it had been six months since Seele attempted to initiate third impact. She had found that she was the last of the bridge crew to return, to which they called her a late bloomer. It wasn't intentional but she had been some what embarrassed when Ritsuko had explained to her that a persons return depended on their will to live, this implied that though having returned her will was weak.

"How's the salvage operation going down there Maya?" Her intercom crackled to life with Ritsuko on the other side

"Their extracting the last of the Eva series in this sector sensei, things are going according to schedule"

"Good, the Evas will be transported via aircraft carrier to the JSSDF base in Tokyo-2"

"How are the negotiations with the U.N going?"

"Not too great I'm afraid, all Nerv operations are now under the JSSDF and that goes for Nerv employees' as well" Ritsuko said sounding weary

"What does that mean for us exactly?"

"All Nerv employees will be put up for evaluation and reassigned to new projects"

"I see"

"Things are coming to a close here so Misato and I will be back in a few days, I'll see you soon Maya" Ritsuko said not entirely sure what she could say to the girl.

"Hai" she responded listlessly

She hated being out on the field but there were no other options, they were stretched beyond their means and a few people could be trusted to manage such operations. Most of the JSSDF soldiers returned along with most of the Nerv staff but neither continued their pre-impact fight, apparently after returning from being a puddle of LCL the last thing you wanted to do was pick up a gun. The JSSDF called a cease fire on Nerv once most of their chain of command returned, though the apparent higher ups that had ordered the attack were still unaccounted for. Tokyo-3 was generally the only area affected by the initial blast from the beginning stages of the instrumentality, the rest of the world suffering from sudden liquidation with a few crashes in-between.

"Salvage operation complete Mam, Evas en route to lift zone" a man reported

Maya gave a curt nod in understanding before climbing into a vehicle that had rolled in to her side, with a slam of the door the vehicle jolted to life moving towards what was left of Tokyo-3. The Geo-front had been totally annihilated and all that was left in its place was a giant gaping hole. There were no civilians left in Tokyo-3, only workman and army personal remained to try restoring the city. Restoration of the city was going surprisingly well but as for Nerv headquarters; it seemed unlikely it would be restored. Nerv being the source of the event people had naturally blamed them for what happened, much as they would have like to have the public know the absolute truth about the events; the U.N had already made plans to cover up the truth. They had worked hard to protect the world, had sacrificed children for the cause and yet here they were; being accused for trying to destroy the world they had protected.

"This sucks" Maya silently whispered

**Misato **

"Bark, bark, bark" a puppy barked but was calmed as its owner gave its head a reassuring ruffle to calm it down.

"Do you have it with you?" a woman asked clutching a small dog

Passively starring at the woman who looked to be in her mid forties Misato sighed "Yeah"

"The boy hasn't returned?"

She didn't reply

"Its too bad he would have been quite a hero, once it all gets out" The other woman said

"I have a request before I hand the data over to you" this time the brunette sitting across from her didn't reply, so Misato continued "The information about the first child doesn't come out"

"Oh? She is quite a big piece in all this you know, were not releasing the truth if we keep some things hidden"

"Half truths are better than no truths at all"

"Glazing over her involvement won't be an easy task"

"Make it work" Misato said as she tossed a data card at the woman; who snatched it out of the air greedily

The mountain aerial cable car had made its cycle and was back at the boarding platform, with its stop a brunette climbed out clutching the puppy in her hands. Misato starred out into the country, as the only other occupant of the carrier vacated at its stop without another word. Misato didn't stare after her but only kept her eyes on the scenery. The carrier started to move again but Misato wasn't bothered, she didn't mind going around again.

**Asuka **

"What!" Asuka blustered

"Asuka please calm down" Misato tried to calm the girl

"I thought you said Nerv would be restored along with its legal protection and jurisdiction"

"That's true but project-E has been ruled as an abomination and far too dangerous to continue"

"I am an Evangelion pilot" Asuka said with a hesitant pause her eyes settling on Rei who remained unreadable "We are Eva pilots, Eva is our life what do you expect us to do now"

Bending over slightly and laying an arm on Asuka's shoulder Misato tried to give the girl a reassuring smile "I understand how you feel Asuka but please try to understand, the angels are gone there's no need to fight any more" Misato gave a pause making eye contact with Rei "You can be normal children now"

Asuka slapped Misato's hand away in disgust "Incase you haven't noticed were not normal kids" turning her attention to Rei she continued "And you; all you do is stand there, don't you care about anything at all. I thought Eva was your bond or whatever"

Rei gave Asuka a momentary glance but returned her gaze at nothing in particular as if searching, but what she searched for she wasn't sure. Her A.T-field had weakened to those of a mortal, Dr Akagi had confirmed what she already suspected; she was now fully human.

Feeling slightly put off Asuka continued "You can't expect us to be normal after all we have been through"

"I know that Asuka but there's nothing else I can do the committee has already decided"

Asuka had already knew the odds of the Eva project being continued were slim, but here and now as it was confirmed she couldn't stand it. What was she to do now? Her entire identity rested on being a pilot and now it was all tossed aside as if none of it had ever mattered. Like none of it had ever mattered. She turned away from Misato not wanting to show any of the emotion going through her, turning to stare around the area they were in. They were at the park, not her choice; Misato gathered them here, probably setting the mood to let them down easy. Asuka knew Rei wasn't dumb and had probably known the Eva project would be scrapped but as you'd expect from wonder girl; no hint of what was on her mind made it to the surface.

Turning back to look at Misato Asuka said "So what comes next" Her voice subdued

"Well thanks to your great service to the world, you don't ever have to worry about your financials for the rest of your lives" Misato sighed as that didn't invoke any reaction from both girls."Since the commander hasn't returned Rei doesn't have a guardian, so she will be moving in with us"

This got a reaction out of Asuka "What!"

"Asuka-"

"What are you trying to do run a pilot orphanage for Nerv, so she doesn't have a guardian but that doesn't mean you have to be her guardian"

"I know Asuka but I want to, that is if you want to Rei" Misato said looking anxiously towards Rei

Still donning on her impassive look Rei turned to meet Misato's gaze "It's not a problem"

Still having her gaze on Rei Misato gave the girl a smile she hoped would reach her "That's great Rei, I'm sure we'll all get along once everything settles down, right Asuka?"

Misato turned towards Asuka to find the girls last known position vacated. She knew nothing was ever easy with Asuka but Misato couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"Well lets get you moved in Rei, I'm sure Asuka will have cooled down by the time she gets home" Misato said with a forced smile

"Unlikely" Rei replied much to Misato chagrin

"Yeah" she said meekly as they started for the car

"Moving in with us wasn't enough, now I have to share a room with her" Asuka protested though not with her usual flare

"Look Asuka I know it's not at your convenience but your rooms the biggest so you'll just have to make do"

"Fine but I have some ground rules, come on wonder girl" Asuka said pulling a stagnant Rei into her room

Misato let a tired smile form on her lips as she watched both girls vanish into Asuka's room, correction their room. She was glad Asuka didn't argue too much on the room issue, Misato guessed Asuka was fearful of acknowledging the elephant in the room as much as she was. There are three rooms in the apartment and yet only two were occupied, though Asuka never said it Misato knew the girl understood why the third room was not in use.

Shinji was a sort of taboo among them, it had been two years since Seele tried to initiate third impact and still Shinji hadn't returned yet. It was unnerving to think about him; all the things that came with him were just too much. Memories rippled through her from third impact from time to time, his voice in the background as Kaji made love to her with his tongue. God she hated the thought of Shinji seeing her like that, she tried to convince herself that it hadn't been real but lying to yourself didn't seem to stick anymore. Asuka was just as reluctant to talk about Shinji as she was if not more.

Asuka gave a yawn as she watched images flicker through the screen; TV hadn't gotten any better after third impact. At the corner of her eye she could see Misato having a glass of orange juice; Misato had given up drinking though Asuka doubted that would last long. Rei was sitting next to her also watching TV, more looking than watching Asuka suspected. The girl just starred out at nothing all day and only changing her facial expression on random occasions, to which she looked like a lost puppy; looking, searching but as to what Asuka wasn't sure. Lord knew what went through Rei's mind now that her precious commander was gone and unlikely to return.

A commercial came on causing Asuka to frown, it was a commercial made by Nerv to bring up morale for those exceptionally effected by the events that took place in their liquefied state. The commercial showed a series of images with happy people accompanied by words meant to be inspiring to the viewer, all this wasn't what made Asuka frown; the last segment of the commercial involved the pictures of her Rei and Shinji in their plug suits with words urging the viewer to live the life these children had sacrificed for them, the last picture to fade out being a picture of Shinji looking towards the camera as he was climbing into Unit-01.

"I'm going to turn in for the night, got an early start tomorrow so good night for now" Misato announced sounding slightly subdued

It could have been her sleepiness making its way to her voice; Asuka wasn't sure but knew the commercial didn't sit right with Misato as well, neither girl returned Misato's goodnight but Asuka doubted she noticed watching her from the corners of her eyes as she slid her room door open and shut. Rei stood from her side drawing Asuka's attention.

"I shall also retire for the evening as well. Good night" Rei stated before walking away

Asuka didn't reply Rei's departing words but only scrutinized the girl as she walked away. Turning back to the TV in front of her Asuka let out a sigh switching channels finding the program she was on dreary. Her finger was hooked on automatic as she scrolled through the channels letting her mind wonder. School had picked up again, not that she planned on attending even with Misato's urgings. These days they couldn't walk out in the streets without some lunatic fawning over them like they were god. That bloody commercial was being broadcast all over Japan and some parts of the world, which gave the masses some thing to believe in. This was great and all but when people came up to her they expected a happy encouraging person who hadn't had a psychological breakdown leaving her in a coma or been eaten alive by a bunch of humanoid giants, but these things were what haunted her and she couldn't stand the look of disappointment from strangers that hardly knew her.

They called them heroes, Asuka could laugh at that; even with mama with her she had lost. She had lost and now she'd lost mama again, Asuka drew her knees to her chest -with her left hand, her right still on automatic- feeling cold all of a sudden. A flash of the MP Evas made its way into her thoughts and she couldn't stop it, the remote in her right hand softly clicked on the floor as she dropped it. It took only a second in which the fight with the MP Evas had replayed itself in her mind. Her hand was on her left eye which had gripped her with a ghost pain from the Longinus spear plunging into unit-2's eye, her breath was coming out in short gasps which were all she could do to avoid screaming right now. Her hand quickly made its way to her shorts pant pocket where she drew out a container with white pills inside, which she quickly popped the lid and helped herself to two pills. She wasn't sure what type they were but Ritsuko said they would help with her "episodes" and so far they had. Slowly her breath evened out as the pain in her eye dissipated to a dull ache.

Yes some hero she was, waking up every night screaming for her mama, as the nightmares from her battle with the MP Evas replayed itself in her dreams. She was no hero; all she ever did was lose to those monstrosities, and as always the invincible Shinji always came rushing in and saved the day. Even in the end with mama with her she had lost and probably would have died or been disfigured for life, but again the invincible Shinji charged in with his monster and fixed everything. Asuka looked at her hand which she had vividly saw get split in half, now not even a scratch remained. Yes the invincible Shinji fixed everything and as if to rub it in he still hadn't returned, probably just biding its time as the masses continued to idolize the fallen pilot who had sacrificed himself for a world that held nothing for him. Indeed Shinji was a martyr to all the people in the world, she hated it, hated all those sad faces as they held all night prayers for his return. They had never even met him, who were they to act like they understood anything of him, Shinji was a coward and the reason he hadn't come back was that very fact but no one wanted to hear that did they? No they didn't. The last time she pronounced that out loud in the confines of this house hold she was slapped by Misato who tearfully retreated back into her room for hours like a wounded puppy to lick it wounds, like she had been the one to receive the blow.

"Tch" Asuka exhaled sharply.

Two years and he still wasn't back and yet Misato never lost hope; she hadn't called off the dogs in the search for her precious Shinji. Asuka sighed feeling more exhausted than angry at the thoughts recounted, gingerly she reached for the remote and switched off the TV before standing to turn in for the night. She was done with turning off the lights as she made her way to her room; correction their room. Unable to help it Asuka let a sigh pass through her; she was at the room door when she paused. The entire apartment was dark and the hallway darker if possible, Asuka's pause wasn't understood even by herself as she stood there; hands on the slide grip. Her eyes were not starring at the door in front of her though, they starred at the darkness where the door to the unoccupied bedroom should be. It may have been dark but Asuka's eyes had grown used to the dark by now and she could see the slight out line of the door. As if unconsciously her hand let go of the handle to her room -their room-, the first step was a hesitant one but her steps didn't stop until she stood in front of her former roommate's door. She looked up to the sign that had never been touched since their return to the apartment, Asuka let her hand grip the handle and slowly slid the door temporarily out of her sights before closing it behind her.

The room was dark and Asuka could barley see a thing but the outline of the curtains as they held back the light of tonight's moon. She moved towards the curtains and pulled one side away letting a stream of light into the room. She opened a small portion of the curtain but it was enough for her to see most of the contents of the room. It hadn't changed from when the baka had left, all was just as he had neatly left it, no dust caked any of the structures though thanks to Misato's maintenance of the rooms' cleanliness. A small part of Misato had gone with Shinji and she would sooner or later fall apart if she continued this way. That baka would never come back, he was a coward and always hurt the people closest to him, it good that he didn't come back. Asuka grit her teeth as these thoughts ran through her, even as she disgustedly looked around the room her hate wasn't where it needed to be. Looking about the room she felt hate towards herself more than she did Shinji, her breath had quickened and her fits clenched. She could feel the a physical weight on her heart dropping with every thought of Shinji, his dejected feel sorry for me look, his automatic I'm sorry look, and the few times she saw joy in him.

Asuka looked towards the pristine unruffled well made bed and was next to it even before knowing her own actions, 'what am I doing here' she asked herself looking down at the bed. She lowered herself down slowly as if the bed would bite, she sat down cautiously lowering her entire weight, as if she had disturbed a laying aura; Shinji's scent rose from the bed making its way to her nose. Her heart calmed slightly as she sat there inhaling his scent, something wet splashed against her thigh breaking her from her reverie bring her attention to the wet sensation.

"Why am I crying" she said in almost a whisper "Its not my fault he didn't come back" she said trying to contain her unguarded emotion but that seemed to make things worse as more tears flooded her eyes.

Resigning her self Asuka let her tears silently run down her face, some rolling down her chin to her neck, some off her chin to her lap. She was hyperventilating with every breath she drew in and couldn't help it as her body started to shake. She felt cold again, it wasn't a cold from the room temperature but a coldness from the inside; she slowly pulled back the covers of the bed before slipping herself inside and bringing the blankets around her in a tight wrap.

Her tears were soaked into the pillow as she gradually relaxed, finding the scent around the bed comforting even with the small tinge of blood. Her breath was still somewhat erratic but was gradually calming along with her heart. Feeling exhausted Asuka closed her eyes thinking she would lay here a few moments to collect herself before joining Rei in the other room.

"It's not my fault...yeah this is all his fault" she mumbled as she lost consciousness to a dreamless sleep only to wake to find it was morning.

'Why am I alive' Rei questioned herself in the embrace of darkness

She lay on her back starring towards the ceiling though not looking at it or anything at that, her eyes were open but they might as well have been closed, she saw nothing and didn't care to see anything at all. Her mind went around the same questions but the answers didn't get any clearer. The major hadn't blamed her for third impact; her reasoning was that she had been manipulated by the commander; this was not entirely true but Rei didn't see a need to correct her. The major had been kind with her offer to have Rei stay with her, and for some odd reason being alone seemed to bother her more than it had before.

The commander was gone and very unlikely to return, which left here alone with no purpose. It struck her as a surprise how things had turned out, but she realized that she wasn't surprised that she had chosen Shinji over the commander but that the confused emotions about Shinji had been confirmed through her actions, which she still had no memories off. 'Why did I come back' she asked herself, she couldn't answer her that as well. Had she come back for Shinji? But that didn't make sense with his absence from this world. There was a possibility that he had come back but hadn't been found or wanted to be found. There was no alternative Shinji had to have come back by now, she could feel it in her heart, yes she could feel many things she had never been able to now; call it love if you want.

Shaking her head as if to clear the cob webs in her head Rei made her decision; Shinji was out there some where and she would find him. She had come back for him and she would be with him.

**The Departure**

"Sheep seem to hate Serta"

"Serta?" Asuka questioned

"Serta we make the world's best mattress"

"What?" Asuka asked incredulously

"They make world's best mattress"

"You really need to stop watching all those American networks their filling your head with garbage" Asuka watched the girl raise her hand slightly and sighed "Not literally"

"Oh" Rei commented lowly

"Jeez my plane leaves in fifteen minutes and she's still not here, gave up drinking but still tardy as ever"

"She will be here, no need to worry"

"Who said I was worried, I just don't want her to regret missing my departure is all"

Rei didn't respond finding it unnecessary; living with Asuka for the past year had given her an insight on when not to contradict her, even when she was "completely full of it", a term Rei picked up from the American TV shows. A voice rang throughout the terminal announcing that Asuka's flight was now boarding, Rei felt uncomfortable as the red head started to pace back and forth cursing under her breath.

"Don't say a word" Asuka said noticing Rei about to speak, probably trying to reassure her.

Heel against floor was heard in rapid succession as Misato moved hurriedly towards the girls; she skipped over various luggages from other travelers waiting about before coming to a breathless halt in front of the girls.

"She'll meet us at the airport she said" Asuka said incredulously glaring at Misato

"Sorry I-"Misato tried to get a few words out but Asuka continued

"Honestly I don't know why I care, I should have left already" Asuka said turning away from Misato with her arms crossed over her chest

"I got you something" Misato said holding out a red wrapped present

This got Asuka's interest as she turned to face Misato who now stood next to Rei. "What is it?" Asuka asked as she took it into her hands

"Don't open it now, it's a surprise but know it was very difficult to find" Misato straightened up having caught her breath.

"Is this why you were late?" Asuka had calmed down some

"Yeah, sorry about that"

"You're here now, so that's good enough" Asuka said with a small huff

"Great now can I get a hug or am I going to have to pry it out of you" Misato asked her arms wide open

Rei watched almost transfixed but the interaction between the two, Asuka walked forward into Misato's arms as though unwilling too. The two embraced tightly, Asuka burying her head into Misato's chest.

"Get in here wonder girl" Asuka said her voice slightly strained, not looking up from Misato's breast.

Misato motioned for her to join them in their hug, to which Rei noted the older woman's moist eyes. Rei felt out of place for a moment before letting a small smile form on her face as she walked into a three way hug

"Don't ever say I never gave you anything wonder girl" Asuka said pulling back from the group hug her eyes teary

"You never gave me anything" Rei stated

"Ha, a hug from the former pilot of unit-2 you should be honored"

"Serta they make the world's best mattresses"

"Why do you keep saying that" Asuka asked mystified

A small grin made its way to Rei's face as though she'd been waiting for the question "I plan to purchase one after your departure"

Asuka was completely baffled before a grin made formed on her face."There just might be hope for you yet wonder girl"

Noting she was running out of time Asuka turned to Misato to give her last good byes before making a final dash for her plane.

"You could stay you know, I'll even take you guys out for a steak dinner"

"I could but I can't, I need to do this, besides I'll be back in a month or two"

"You better or we'll come get you, right Rei"

"Debatable"

Asuka cracked another smile at Rei's form of charm. "I'm going to miss my flight if this keeps up"

"Well the plans working so far" Misato said with a grin

Asuka shared Misato's grin with a smile, before walking towards the woman and giving her one last hug. Breaking from the embrace she picked up her light luggage. "Goodbye" she said before retreating from the two.

Asuka's progress was halted as Rei spoke "Don't say a sad word like goodbye when you go"

"Feeling chatty today aren't you" Asuka said looking curiously at Rei "Let me guess; one of the few wisdoms that baka passed to you?"

Rei didn't reply but she knew she didn't have to as Asuka gave a shake of the head her face slightly downcast. Asuka brought her head up a small smile playing her lips.

"You better keep in touch" Misato said watching her surrogate daughter

"That's my line, you too wonder girl; you write to me and tell me all those weird observations you make about that garbage you always watch" she gave a brief pause to which they all just starred at one another a word not said "Alright then, I'll see you guys later" Asuka said turning away from the two and began walking towards her planes boarding station before vanishing after the security check point.

"She will not return" Rei stated

"Yeah" Misato whispered looking to where Asuka had just disappeared

T.B.C

**My nephew wouldn't stop mimicking the Serta mattress advert while I was writing, so I got it into the story. P.S: This is my first fic so keep that in mind but constructive criticism will be swallowed.**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Reality**

**Chapter 1**

"Will you be alright?"

*Blink*

*Blink*

The same dream again; no not a dream but he could find no other words to call it. Sitting up from his bed Shiro gave the first yawn of the day, what happened in his sleep didn't matter; he was awake now and this was his reality. Looking towards his window he could see the usual crowd that never seemed to avoid perching next to his window no matter how many times he threatened to kill them. Looking away from the birds Shiro got up from his bed and stumbled on drunkenly towards the door heading for the bathroom, almost tripping on his haphazardly discarded shoes in the process.

"Shiro are you up yet?"

Shiro slid his bedroom door aside and gave a groan to his mother before warily continuing towards his destination.

"You better hurry up, or you'll be late for school" he was warned as she went back down stairs to dish out breakfast for him

"And that would be so devastating" he sarcastically quipped

Not bothering to humor him she continued "Breakfast is ready hurry up before it gets cold"

"I'll be right out" with a gargled mouth he continued "Do you need any help with the shop today?"

"You have music lessons today so you don't have to help out"

"Are you sure?" He asked poking his head out to catch her facial expression

"Don't worry I can manage, now hurry up and get dressed"

"I'll see what I can do" He joked

It was a while before Shiro was finally seated across from his mother clad in his uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and black slacks. The two were getting into the morning routine of breakfast with little talk as Shiro was hurriedly shoveling his breakfast into his mouth. A smile formed on his mothers face as she took a break from the newspaper in front of her to glance at her son, who seemed to realize if he didn't leave in a few minutes he would be late for school. A chime from the side door let the two know that someone was at the door, knowing it was his childhood friend Shiro stood and went on to slip on his shoes as his mother got the door. Bending over to get his shoes Shiro frowned as his white cross dangled from his neck, quickly putting on his shoes he stood up and shoved it back under his shirt. Shiro blew some stray strands of hair that were obstructing his vision before moving towards the door.

"Good morning Ms. Saitou" A red haired girl greeted

"Good morning Mana, thank you for picking Shiro every morning"

"It's not a problem" Mana said with a slight wave "He's kind of useless without me" she quipped in with a grin

Shiro could only roll his eyes as he listened to his mothers' conversation with his best friend , they had been friends longer than Shiro cared to remember and though he hated to admit it; he was pretty useless without her but then again he was sure the same went for her when it came to him.

"Ha, ha that's very amusing and all, but were going to be late so can we go now, bye mom" Shiro said breaking them up as he stepped out of the door.

"Bye Ms. Saitou"

"Bye Mana and Shiro don't forget cello practice after school" She called a final reminder as they jogged away.

They were a ways clear of the store front when they started to slow down their pace. The pair fell into a synched walk barely any distance between their shoulders, which to an onlooker would attest to how close the pair was.

"You were up early today, usually I have to come in and drag you out of bed. So what makes today so special?" Mana commented peeking at Shiro from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know, guess it's just one of those days" Shiro commented nonchalantly

Mana caught a slight wariness on Shiro's face before it was concealed by his general outlook

"You're not trying to lie to me again are you?" Mana glanced at him from the corner of her eye, though not turning to look at him.

"Lie? To you? Never"

"Then tell me what's wrong"

"I can't tell you what I don't know"

Mana was unsure what that meant but after a few minutes of silence she decided to let it drop "Fine"

Feeling Mana's shoulder brush against his Shiro gave a grin before giving her a playful shoulder jolt, sending her staggering slightly off the pavement. Shiro moved on as though nothing had taken place, much to his companions' irritation. He was a few paces away from her when he heard her quickened steps behind him; he turned to look at her while getting into a slight jog backwards.

"Is the something wrong?" Shiro asked with such innocence it irked the girl coming towards him

"I don't know, I'm just trying to catch up to you, why don't you slow down" She said with a strained smile

"Well if we don't hurry we'll be-" Shiro didn't get another word out as the girl lunged at him taking him down with her.

Tackled to the ground by the surprise attack Shiro gave a groan feeling a head ache coming on. His eyes were shut from the impact but as he felt shuffling on top of him, it brought him back to his senses causing him to snap his eyes open but sighed as he saw it was already too late.

"Hmmm how many years has it been and yet you still haven't learned your lesson, have you Shiro" Mana said smugly as she had Shiro pinned to the ground her knees on his bicep muscles.

Shiro grimaced slightly as she put a little more weight on his arms warning him from making any rash movements, this was the song and dance; no matter how many times he tried to avoid getting pinned in this position, every time she got him no matter his efforts to avoid it. Shiro let out a sigh in resignation knowing she would have her way with him and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"So what do you have to say for yourself" She grinned down at him

"I do sincerely apologize" Shiro said meekly

She gave a throaty laugh before administering continuous slaps on either of his cheeks, not too hard but enough to cause his cheeks to grow red.

Mana's chuckles were cut short as a shadow stood over them, looking down to the pair. "How indecent"

Mana was quick to be off Shiro, who followed suit albeit in a slower pace his hands massaging his burning cheeks. "Class Rep-" Mana began to say but was silenced as she held up a hand to stop the girl.

"Rolling around on the ground with a boy in pubic, it's shameless; I would expect this of Mr. Saitou but not of our class's top student" The class rep continued on her way ignoring the flustered two before stating "Better hurry up or you'll be late"

Shiro watched their class rep as she walked away from them in a brisk pace, noting the smooth way in which her shoulder length black hair followed after her as she moved.

Shiro was broken out of his reverie by one last slap by Mana "Come on you ecchi stop gawking at the class rep or we'll be late"

"I wasn't gawking I...I." Shiro tried to protest

"Come on" she repeated already walking on hurriedly

Walking after her Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at her tone, before following in her wake.

**Tokyo-3 International Airport ==air space==**

'Has it really been eleven years' It was only a passing thought as Asuka Langley Soryu stared down at the place she once called home many years ago. So many years gone and it still felt nothing had changed. She thought she was done with this place but here she was again returning to this place which held so many horrid memories. 'Why am I coming back to this place?' this question had been constantly going through her mind ever since she had finally caved on Misato's hundredth request that she come back "home". There were excuses of course; the need to see Misato again and Nerv Germany's request that she oversee some projects that they had going on in partnership with Nerv Japan, but looking into herself she didn't find them to be adequate reasons for her return.

She and Rei were somewhat the last of the pilots known to be alive and well-off, well there was Toji but he didn't really count. Rei was still living in Tokyo last time she heard but she hadn't gotten a letter or call from Rei in two years, she thought they were in good terms but something changed and Rei slowly withdrew from her. Asuka could recall how Rei seemed even more socially withdrawn after third impact, but that had changed quite a bit when living with Misato and herself. Rei had taken up to traveling a few years after Asuka left, she said she wanted to see the world but Asuka sensed there was more to it than that. The last Asuka had heard from the girl was a few months after Rei returned to Tokyo from her travelling escapades, saying she had found what she had been looking for; what that was Asuka could only wonder because Rei hung up.

Asuka sighed as she saw the few passengers that were in first class with her sneak looks at her when they thought she wasn't looking. Even years after the commercials and magazine issues about their struggle to save the earth people still recognized and ogled at her. God she could only hope that some yahoo didn't come up to her and want her to share the real story with them…Pfft like they could take it. The true picture was one even she couldn't take. Asuka shook her head lightly as if to physically remove the thoughts from her head, not yet; she couldn't let her mind wonder to him, she wasn't ready. The best way to move on was to forget. The last time she let herself get caught up in him, she had to leave Japan to right herself.

"Are you okay?" A man blue eyes and blonde hair looked towards her with concern

She gave a light nod with a small smile making its way to her lips and she was glad she had asked him to come with her, though it was partly because she wanted Misato to meet the wonderful man in her life who made her feel like she wasn't so crazy. Looking back towards Tokyo 3 Asuka brought up and slid ear phones into her ear before pressing down play on the primitive SDAT player; feeling slightly reassured that it wouldn't be a difficult stay.

**On the ground**

"What I don't understand is why I have to be here" Toji whined

"Because I want you to be here, would you rather be somewhere else?" Hikari questioned in her oh so intimidating manner

"No, no wouldn't want be anywhere else" Toji supplied quickly

Giving a laugh at the young lovers Misato couldn't help but tease "Such passion in you Hikari, she must be quite wild in the bedroom huh Toji" this caused the young couple to turn a deep shade of red.

"Speaking of those kinds of things, you said she's bringing a man?" Ritsuko asked cigarette in hand, eyes darting for security personal who might point out the 'no smoking' signs.

"Yep it seems she's found someone she really cares about" Misato said seeming some what lightened

"Tch I feel sorry for the guy already" Toji murmured to himself

"What was that?" Hikari said with a glare

"Nothing, nothing" Toji said nervously "anyway who's the poor fellow?" Toji said quick to change the subject

"She's been keeping it a secret and I basically had to pry the information out of her, He's name is Alexander Vogel and she's been seeing him for months apparently"

"I can't believe she didn't tell me about him "Hikari sulked

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Misato said nervously comforting the girl

"Okay so what's wrong with him?" Kensuke commented catching the group off guard "Sorry I'm late, there was…ah traffic"

"Yeah right, you thought you could miss the entire thing didn't you?" Toji accused with a glare

"Well it doesn't matter now were all here, so lets give Asuka a proper welcome" Hikari scolded them in her class rep manner

"Ay" they said sounding put-off

"I wonder how much she's changed from when we last saw her" Ritsuko thought out loud

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, here she comes" Kensuke pointed out

Misato couldn't hold back a smile as she saw flowing red hair among a sea of face less people she didn't care enough to notice. Never being able to have kids of her own Misato couldn't help but feel like a mother welcoming home a long lost daughter. As the sea of people cleared up Asuka finally came into clear view of the group of friends, seeing each other instantly Misato couldn't help but walk forward to meet her, both marching in a quickened pace to meet each other. They were finally in arms reach and the two instantly fell into an embrace unable to hold back their joy; their eyes tearing up slightly, they hadn't realized how much they had missed each other up until that moment.

Misato was more or less alone these days with only Ritsuko to keep her company on most days; even then all they did was talk about their glory days and bitch about their jobs. After the impact Misato had given up on her excessive drinking and focused most of her time to try and fix the damage done by third impact on Tokyo-3.

When the last of the LCL vanished she started to lose hope of Shinji's return but didn't give up, until it was seven years later and he was still no where to be found. She was soon forced to accept that he had not and would not return which involved a lot of tears and many sleep less nights where she nearly fell back into her drinking habits. She'd never get over loosing Shinji; throughout all the battles with the angles he had always come back, and the thought of him actually being gone never sank in. Feeling it was some how her fault he never came back Misato forced herself to move on, she owed him that much. She was now the commander of Nerv but these days there was not much to command, it wasn't an acting military facility any longer but just there if the past should repeat itself. Ikari was another who never came back along with Fuyutski but rumors were they had and were off some where planning another scenario. Bullshit the old men were dead, gone and soon to be forgotten.

"I'm so happy you're here" Misato said in a whisper

"I'm glad I came" Asuka returned

"Let me have a good look at you" Misato took a step back to get a good look at Asuka

Flowing red hair fell over her shoulders just as Misato remembered but that seemed all that was a reminder of her infuriating little ward, she had grown up and her body with her. What were once pert breasts on a minor were now the breasts of a real woman though not as ample as Misato's, her body with now well defined curves that made her extraordinarily beautiful. She wore a modest yellow sundress that didn't reveal much but hugged her body enough to show her figure.

"You look beautiful" Misato said her smile not faltering

The two seemed to be caught in a moment and seemed to forget the others gathered around them, they continued to stare at each other but braking into a hug at random intervals. After feeling as though the two had gotten enough time to be caught up in each other Ritsuko gave a cough which seemed to snap them out of their trance. Looking behind Misato Asuka was shocked to see the congregation of friend and acquaintances as she would never admit to being friends with any of the members of the three stooges.

"Sup Red" Toji gave a small wave and a slight but genuine smile

"Welcome back" Kensuke said with a smile as he adjusting his glasses though not as big as Asuka remembered.

"It's nice to see you again Asuka" Ritsuko gave her a smile

When Asuka's eyes landed on Hikari she moved past Misato to meet her friend and they fell into an embrace, though she was thousands of miles away they had both remained in contact to the best of their abilities. Looking at her long time friend Asuka smiled when she noticed her most distinguishable feature; which were her ever present freckles that gave her the girl next door look, which the stooge fell for.

Embracing Asuka harder Hikari sighed "It's so good to see you, it's been too long"

"Yeah" Asuka breathed out before the two separated

Looking to Toji and Kensuke Asuka couldn't keep a grin from forming on her face "Just when I thought my welcome would be perfect I'm disgraced with the likes of you, well I guess it can't be helped; you can help carry my baggage"

Instantly turning red at the insult Toji had a fist clenched and was about to retort when he caught a glare from Hikari, he was immediately obedient and only got out a huff before turning his back to Asuka. This caused Asuka to rocket with laughter.

"Man you are so whipped" Kensuke shook his head warily

"What's that Aida?"

Quick to stand at attention as though a high ranking officer had given the order Kensuke replied "Nothing sir…I mean Mam"

"Okay, I got most of our luggage but I think we'll need a big taxi if were going to-"Alex's tone died down as he found himself the subject of a number of curious eyes. "Uhm Asuka?" He questioned

Walking over to her companion Asuka brought her arms round his arm and leaned in lovingly and slightly possessively, with a slight blush playing her face she turned back to her friends to introduce him

"Well everybody this is Alexander Vogel, he is my…" Asuka faltered slightly at that moment but Alex quickly stepped in for her "I'm her boy friend" He said with a nervous laugh "I must confess it feels kind of childish putting it that way but lovers seemed a bit risqué and implied certain-"

"Alex" Asuka stopped him as he started to babble

"Right" He composed himself "You can call me Alex, It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"I think I've heard your name before" Ritsuko said

"Ah yes I'm Nerv Germany's chief inspector and another representative here for the time being"

"When they said they were sending a representative, I thought they meant Asuka" Ritsuko eyed him with a glimmer of suspicion

"They did but Asuka invited me, it would have been rude to reject her"

"Enough of that, they'll be time for that later" Asuka commanded

Ritsuko gave a short laugh "Still impatient as ever I see"

"Whatever I know how Nerv people act when you get together, if not stopped you start planning scenarios'"

The group introduced themselves to Alex with Misato being last and giving him a hug, though giving a whisper in his ear telling him that she would be watching him.

"Since introductions have been taken care of lets get going" Misato announced with enthusiasm

"We still have to check into a hotel but-"

Misato cut Asuka off before she could get another word out "A hotel? Nonsense of course you'll be staying with me"

"We wouldn't want to intrude" Alex said trying to get out of staying with the intimidating woman

"It's not a problem, then it's settled you'll be staying with me" Misato said leaving no room for discussion

"Not if you're still a slob" Asuka objected and got a nervous laugh from Misato.

The group headed out into their separate vehicles with the promise to rendezvous at Misato's later that evening for a party to celebrate Asuka's return, Misato meanwhile drove the couple to her unchanged three bedroom apartment to get them settled in.

**Tokyo-2 High School**

"Stand, bow, sit" The class rep of class 2-C proclaimed

The students complied as the authority in her voice established it's self in their ears. A tall lanky man who looked to be in his forties stood in front of the class dressed smartly in a white shirt and khaki slacks. His facial expression never changed since entering the room, only looking on in knowing of the routine. The first of the morning's formalities taken care of he proceeded to take a seat and make the role call.

With the morning getting into a steady rhythm Shiro found his eyes wondering around the classroom in attempt to block out the teachers droning explaining the second and third impacts. The world had recovered from third impact with a new zeal for life and now fourteen years after the impact the world was some what back to its former post second impact glory and improving as the planets ecological system had restarted; the earth seemed to be healing. All these things didn't mean much to Shiro though being born during or after third impact; it was never clear as his mother had told him when she "returned" she found him being a baby on the beach. She never told him much of her post third Impact life saying that it was in the past and it didn't matter anymore. Shiro's wonderings about his origins, his mother and father grew less as he grew up and ceased to matter as the years went by; he lived a happy life surrounded people that wanted him so why dwell on it.

They were half way through the second period and Shiro had fallen into his normal daze when he felt a presence fall over him, a shiver went through his body; looking out the window at nothing in particular a frown formed on his face. He could feel something had changed but what and how it affected him he wasn't sure.

Hit with the feeling of being watched Shiro scanned the room and smiled as his eyes fell on the eyes of Mana. She must be still worried about him, He reasoned. Shiro gave her a wink which gave her slight blush but a deep scowl settled on her face before she quickly averted her eyes from him. She was considered the best in their grade and probably was but why she bothered keeping up with a slacker like him was beyond him. Shiro was no Einstein and he knew it, but unlike the rest of the slackers he had super powers. Well maybe that was a bit of a dramatic way to put it but it seemed cooler that way. Looking toward their teacher Shiro sighed and looked out the window for an escape, he couldn't keep his attention on the old man without waking to find himself on a sea of drool, compliments of his salivary glands. Shiro was always flying under the radar when it came to academics and spacing out to the outside world throughout lessons didn't help in the matter. Mana always scolded him on his reckless nonchalance towards his lessons, but after years of him miraculously making the cut off line on his grades she had given up.

Math, sciences and any other of the subjects came easy to Shiro, though never too interested in the classroom lectures themselves. He did however enjoying randomly reading up on his school texts books, which for some reason all stuck to his brain like he was mending a crack. It felt as though all the information he read off books, he had read before and reading it again brought it back along with its understanding, like a sort of déjà vu. It wasn't limited to just books; if he looked closely enough at any type of machinery, he could understand, fix and modify it. It was as though he had lived a thousand lives and all their knowledge was interconnected somehow through him, but always lying beneath the surface.

Shiro would have liked to explain this advantage to Mana but he doubted she would understand. So that was his super power; to be able to keep just above the passing grade while slacking off completely. Not so super but terribly convenient. The life he lived seemed so boring and habitual and yet for some reason this never seemed to bother him, if anything he loved the quite and predictable life he lived.

**.time**

**.time passing**

**.time passed**

The rest of the school day seemed to pass right before Shiro's eyes, it was all routine which made the days seem shorter. School was letting out and hundreds of youths flooded out of the school gates all filled with plans for after school activity though some more exciting than others. A red sedan was parked across the street from the schools gate, its tinted windows sending curious glances unanswered.

"Are you going to drop by the arcade later?" Kei questioned Shiro as they walked towards the school gates

"Nah I think I'll head home after my lesson"

"If you change your mind give us a ring we'll be around"

"Alright later guys" Shiro said to his friends as they continued on when they reached the school gate but Shiro waiting a beat.

"How you can stand those Otakus is beyond me" Mana commented walking up behind him

"Funny; they ask the same thing when it comes to you"

"Pfft they should know its I who puts up with you not the other way around"

Shiro gave a smile before bidding her a goodbye shyly "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Why do you have to sound weird when saying that jeez" Mana complained "Anyway you better get going or you might miss the train"

Shiro gave her one last fleeting glance before taking off but didn't get too far. The sound of a car horn caught his attention, looking towards the direction of the car Shiro gave a curious look at the red sedan parked across the road. He was about to go on his way thinking the horn wasn't meant for him but stopped as the driver rolled the window down.

"Afternoon Shiro"

"Ms. Rokubungi? I was just on my way too see you for our lesson" Shiro said moving towards the vehicle starring curiously at his cello instructor

"I was in the vicinity and thought it would be expedient and time saving if I gave you a ride back to my apartment" she said almost robotically

"Uhm sure, thank you" Shiro said walking over to the car.

Once inside the vehicle Shiro was griped with a form of apprehension which seemed to come on to him at times when he was alone with his instructor. He sat silently unsure weather if he should attempt small talk but knew she wasn't very good at that and sometimes reacted strangely to situations. Letting a comfortable silence settle between them Shiro studied her as she put the car into the first gear and drove off.

She was wearing a loose fitting white blouse and a black skirt that was about an inch below her knees, but what always caught Shiro's attention was her pale skin. Its' pureness was mesmerizing; sometimes she would catch him inadvertently starring at her but she never commented on it. She noticed him starring again and Shiro averted his gaze. Shiro noticed she was wearing sun glasses which were new and seeing as the windows were tinted it was strange, so he decided to comment on it.

"Sunny day today" he said feeling awkward

She briefly taking a look outside before answering "Yes"

"It's understandable…your glasses I mean" Shiro spoke feeling like an idiot

Giving him a glance and a smile to make him feel more comfortable she nodded. "I have a small eye infection, so I have to keep these on for a while"

Looking towards her as she turned her gaze back at the road, for the briefest of moments Shiro was slightly sure he saw a flash of red in her eyes but that was impossible he'd seen her blue eyes countless of times.

T.B.C

**Review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pee and em = Father and Mother

Chelloveck = person, man or Fellow

Bezoomny = Mad, Crazy

Gruppa = Group

Britva = Razor

A.N: Something's mean something, something's don't but feel free to over analyze and give me perspectives I might have missed. And I don't know much about the six suites so don't look too much into that yeah.

**Chapter 2**

**R. Rokubungi**

It was a drive short to Ms. Rokubungi's apartment building. Shiro followed her up the stairs leading up to her apartment which was on the second floor, reaching her door Shiro leaned against the rail as he waited for her to get the door open. Looking at the surrounding neighborhood Shiro noted it wasn't the best place to live, though the apartment building seemed slightly better off than the neighborhood. Their sessions were always held in Ms. Rokubungi's apartment or the roof of the apartment building, it always depended on her. She had gotten the door open when Shiro followed her inside. Walking in Shiro slipped off his shoes at the door, he continued into the apartment with a shudder from the sudden drop in temperature from the darkened hallway but was warm once more as they emerged in the living room. The living room was warm and spacious with sunlight streaming through the curtains giving it the homely look Shiro liked. He felt the change come over him as swiftly as he breathed in the rooms scent; he walked over to his cello where he had been commanded to leave it on their previous meeting. It lay leaning against the far wall; reaching it he gave the case a quick once over before making quick work of its buckles to reveal the oaken masterpiece he had fallen in love with these past years.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shiro heard his teacher call from the kitchen breaking him from his reverie.

"Uhm sure"

"Would you like a soda or some tea?"

"Tea if it's not too much trouble"

To that she gave small chuckle "Not at all, how did you like the six suites I gave you to listen to?"

"They were lovely but broken up on some places; I could feel there were elements missing which was frustrating"

"Not a lot of pre second impact music survived, though that was the best restoration of the six suites I could find, sorry"

To that Shiro gave a laugh "No need you were not responsible for almost ending the world"

"You said the missing parts were frustrating, how so?" She asked quickly moving on from the second impact talk

"Well" Shiro said with a small frown "Most of the time I tried to listen, all I could hear was what wasn't there"

"And?"

"And?" Shiro repeated not understanding her question

"And did you hear what was missing?"

Shiro gave her a thoughtful look before answering "Sometimes…but just when I thought I had it I got intense head ache, I guess my brain is not use to such concentration" he added with a laugh.

Shiro turned back to his cello as his teacher poured out a steady stream of steaming hot water into two identical tea cups; he noted that she had polished his cello for him. Shiro pulled it out and seated himself on a familiar stool his butt cheeks warmed so often during their sessions, placing the cello between his legs he studied the instrument feeling as though this was a part of him. He was gently running his fingers about the strings when he noted pale feet not to far from his and followed the long legs up in time to see Rei place a tea cup on the far end of a table between them.

"Thank you" Shiro said letting the instrument lay on him as he reached for the cup on a small saucer.

"Do you think you can play them back without the notes?"

"If your ears can stand it I'd like to try" he said giving her a small smile as he slurped at his tea.

"I'll do my best not to end up in an insane asylum" she said returning his smile tucking one foot under herself as she on seated her self on a couch facing him.

Shiro replaced the cup unable to keep his smile hidden from her humor. He held the cello in hand against him before plucking the bow and raising it up to the strings but not making a move to play. He looked about the room sunlight streaming from his side almost blinding with his teacher nothing but a hazy image. Here and now though she wasn't his teacher they were something more, as they always were once safe behind the walls of their world. He might have waited hours or just a few seconds but when the moment hit him, he flexed his hand gripping the cello head before letting his right begin to bleed sweet music from the strings. Eyes closed he let the apartment reverberate with sweet sound.

'So sweet' he thought replaying the suits from memory but even then he could hear all that was missing, trying to let what he felt should be there melt into the rest of the sound Shiro came to a stop with a screech. Pain behind his right eye sent his left hand palming his eye as though to stop the pain from gushing out.

His breathing was hitched, his right eye starring out blankly down at his feet but with every breath taken the pain ebbed away. His breathing was evening out when he blinked himself back to reality. Taking a large shuddering breath he brought his head up to his teacher to find she had vacated her previous seat and was no where to be seen in his line of vision. A pair of hands came from behind him with a husky breath assaulting his neck. She reached for his hands placing his left back on the head and bringing his right back to its starting position.

"Together" she said softly

She needn't say more and together they made the strings sing sweet and true, all that was missing was found in their synched play. Bliss had settled deep within him and Shiro had lost himself in the elation of their harmony very aware of her hands on his, her breasts pressed onto his back and the faint tingles her breath sent up and down his spine. They were gods and this was their world to do with as they pleased, immortals ever living and never dying. 'Together' the word rang true in his mind, they were meant to be together and in this moment they had reached an intimacy far beyond human limits.

The final brush against the strings left them in a world of silence and oblivion with the air still vibrating from the music, the room alive with electricity. Even with the music gone they remained in their position steadily climbing down from their musical climax. Shiro could see faint perspiration on their joined hands and feel her every breath with her nipples now erect and scratching at his back. Hesitantly Shiro turned to face her, her face brilliance made true by the streaming sunlight, her glasses were off but her eyes were hidden behind the glare. It all didn't matter though; he was being led by a force beyond his control and before he could think his lips were pressed against hers. Her lips soft and perfect against his, he lost himself. She sucked in a breath through her nostrils and breathed out as she deepened the kiss causing the cello to fall from his grasp. It hit the floor with the resounding sound of a snapping string which broke the spell and with it they withdrew from each other sucking in deep breaths.

Shiro felt her arms untangle from his shoulders, her withdrawal from him making him shudder as her fingers grazed his neck. In a Kneeling position next to him she watched him a beat before casting down her face to reach for her discarded glasses but she had looked at him long enough for him to catch a glimpse of her eyes through the dying light streaming from the windows. Her blue eyes were now rimmed with a slight tint of red.

What had felt like a few minutes had been hours much to Shiro's surprise as he looked to his wrist watch, they were an hour past their lesson. It will be a long summer Shiro thought buckling the cello case locks. He looked to the kitchen in time to see her return from depositing their empty cups in the sink. They hadn't said a word since the kiss; it wasn't an awkward silence Shiro thought but a comfortable silence. It amazed him how comfortable they could be in silence, she had been teaching him for two years now and still they never seemed to say more than was necessary.

"I should get going if I'm going to catch the train"

"I could drive you home if you like" she said fingering for something in her pocket

If he was with her outside the comfort of this room after what had happened he would feel awkward around her again, so he said "No that's okay, the walk will do me good"

Rei didn't question him but pressed a data storage card into his palm "What's in it" he asked curiously

"You'll have to listen to find out" she waited a beat before continuing "I'll be gone for a while so that should keep you busy until I return"

That struck Shiro as a surprise "A while?" He asked slowly not caring for the moment where she was going but when she would return, not like he could stop her.

"I don't know how long I will be gone"

Shiro finally noted a travel bag across the room "Oh… where are you going, if you don't mind me asking" he asked slightly subdued.

"Tokyo-3, I need to visit my family before they come looking for me" she said listlessly

"You never talk about any siblings or parents and don't have any pictures of them around"

"I have a strange family" was all she said

"What do you mean before they come looking for you, don't they know where you are?"

Rei turned away from him walking to look out a window "I ran from them so no they don't know where I am, but they will soon; so better I see them before they see me" she said a small smile playing her lips.

Shiro was not sure what he should say or could say but words started to spill from his mouth anyway "About what happened earlier when we were playing-"

He wasn't able to get the rest of the words out as she laid a finger to his lips, quick as a cat he never saw or heard her move from her place by the window.

"Together" she said giving his cheek a stroke as she pulled away with a reassuring smile.

"Together" he repeated dazedly, before nodding in agreement feeling enough was said.

Rei watched him haul the cello case to his back before they exchanged muttered good byes and he was gone. When he was gone she plopped her self down on the couch with a sigh. She could almost imagine the commander shaking his head warily at her but even that seemed too much a stretch for him to do. She thought she could keep Shiro at arms length until he was of age but the prospect of not seeing him for a few weeks ruined two years of work. She wouldn't be surprised if he ran from the creepy music teacher who practically molested him. The thought made her chuckle; brushing her lips lightly with her index finger she couldn't keep the girlish smile from her face.

She got off the couch then walked out of the apartment before walking to the end of her apartment block. Leaning against the railing she watched Shinji walking up towards the station the already beginning to set sun casting a large shadow behind him. She could feel him even from here and she knew he could feel her too, feel her watching him but he wouldn't turn around. He never did always too afraid of what he might see.

Turning to stare at the sun her eyes a squint Rei frowned as it glowed red like a certain redhead's hair. Asuka's coming was sooner than her scenario had anticipated but that didn't change anything, everything would go as it should in the end.

**Shiro**

Stopping a moment in his stride for the station Shiro repeated the word "Together" and shook his head warily. It had seemed to explain everything moments ago but now it meant nothing to him. Squinting as he stared at the sun Shiro frowned and continued on his way knowing his late arrival would be noted much to his chagrin. The questions would come easily enough but the answers and neutral facial expression would be hard to bring forth. Arriving at the station he waited among other occupants his mind still on his teacher, getting her off his mind seemed a forlorn task. 'She's so mysterious he mused as someone joined the wait choosing to stand next to him. In time he would get to know her, he knew and felt it inside him.

'If she ever comes back' something within him whispered

She would come back he knew or at least thought he did. The train arrived and came to a stop with the end of the monotonous voice coming over the intercom telling them to keep outside the yellow line. Shiro sat well away from other passengers preferring not to be a suspect of groping at every tunnel they went under.

Close to the door leading to other train cars Shiro was first to note the new arrival as he stepped into their car. The cars air was put on edge as the boy not that much older than Shiro was noticed, he wore all black but that wasn't what made people watch him warily as he seated himself on the seat opposite Shiro. What drew their attention was the spiky hair lined with a shaved bolt at the side, a cold sign he was part of some Yakuza youth group. Shiro chose to keep his gaze trained at his sneakers with the cello between his legs. 'Luck of the extinct Irish' Shiro thought with a mental sigh.

"Oy you" The boy called out to Shiro

Staring up with a wary but polite smile Shiro regarded the boy feeling a change inside himself, might be a bowel movement in the making Shiro thought.

"You play that thing" He indicated to the cello

Holding it for a friend Shiro thought to say but said "Yes I do"

"That must be a bitch to carry around" He said with a cold distasteful grin

"Yes but not as much trouble as keeping your hair like that must be" Shiro said to feel all the other passengers mentally cringing.

The boy smacked his lap as his laugh rocked the entire car for a minute. Catching his breath he regarded Shiro with a wary smile "right you are" He paused before saying "My pee an em got me one of them smaller ones" he pointed to the cello "Not my fancy but I suppose it's better than keeping this hair up"

"Yes lighter on your life expectancy as well I think" Shiro said with a smile making the boy in front of him chuckle.

"You're not a bad chelloveck, very brave or bezoomny. What's your name?"

"Shiro and you?"

"Kozo, Yes I'll be seeing you Shiro" he said with a laugh about to get off the train as it came to a stop "And guard your tongue against my gruppa, quick with a britva they share not my humor" He said with steel in his voice as he stepped out.

The car seemed to relax with Kozo's departure but to Shinji it made no difference, he could always relate to people's personalities well enough to deter them from gutting him. The sun had sunk behind the horizon by the time he got home, feeling lazy to use the back entrance Shiro was heading for the shop front entrance when he came face to face with Mr. Suzuki. He was one of their frequent and constant customers, though Shiro doubted he came so often for the fresh bread they sold.

"Shiro son coming home so late, you'll worry your mother sick" Mr. Suzuki said in his oh so loud hoarse voice

"I'm not your son sir, but thank you for your concern"

To that the tubby man dressed in a ill fitting suite laughed "Ah every boy needs a father son but never mind that we can argue on that another day" he said quickly seeing Shiro about to retort "This coming festival will bring most of the crowds to Tokyo 2 with Tokyo-3's restrictions, so what do you say you come play at my restaurant. You dressed in a nice suite playing sweet music from that instrument on your back, very classy eh? I'm willing to pay so what do you say?"

You disgust me thought Shiro but only said "I'm not too good yet sir but thank you for the offer"

He laughed again with some spittle landing on Shiro's face but Shiro didn't make to wipe it "Think on it I'll have your answer the next time we meet"

Watching the man walk away Shiro knew that 'think on it' was code for letting his mother lean on him until he accepted. Sighing he walked to the door and pushed into the store with a clink of a bell, his nostrils instantly assaulted by the smell of steaming hot bread making his stomach grumble. He walked towards the side door by the counter to see his mother peering out at him from the back room.

"Your late" she stated walking out to meet him

"Sorry…the lesson drew out longer than usual" Shiro said fighting to keep down a blush

"Did Rei tell you she is going to visit her family for a few days?" She said eyeing him momentarily before walking past him to switch the note on the front of the shop to closed

"Yes, she did, never thought she had any family, third impact loner I figured"

"She's private about her business that's all…" she said with a pause before saying "Mana was in here earlier so I doubt she had anything to do with why your face is so red, were you out so late meeting a girl?" she questioned his back as he paused walking up the stairs leading to the second floor.

He could feel her eyes on him, her face probably fixed with a smile ready to tease him at a moment's show of weakness.

"My face is red because it's so warm down there and I'm late because we had a extra long lesson that left my cello needing a new string" He said walking up the stairs not turning to meet her amused eyes.

Walking into his room Shiro pulled a Kleenex out from the box on his bedside table and gave a wipe where he suspected the spittle had landed, 'yuck' he thought before depositing the soiled material in his trash bin. He made quick work pulling off his cello and scattering his uniform all over the floor before pulling on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. Lying back on his bed Shiro let out a heavy breath and let his mind return to the events that seemed a blur now.

Yes everything seems so clear when they are together but here and now he was a teenager again with her probably ten years his senior. 'Why did I do that' Shiro chided himself as he flipped onto his stomach letting out a frustrated groan into his pillow. 'She probably thinks I'm a sicko' he thought. 'I shouldn't have kissed her'… 'She kissed you back' another thought contradicted and with it the smile she gave him, only for him.

'No not for you' another side to him seemed to whisper sending a shudder down his spine and with it a slow depression settling over him. 'She saw something in me, taught me how to make a side of me sing and I had to go ahead and ruin it with a kiss'

'She kissed back' Shiro thought trying to force the dark thoughts away, but they were not to be undone.

'What she did was give you what you wanted, she's gone now and will probably stay gone thanks to what you did, a long time she must have seen your sickness and now finally rid of you.'

"No!" Shiro said pulling himself away from the bed looking bewildered

'What was that' he thought looking about the room; something was there a moment ago on the bed with him, over him, inside him? Shiro wasn't sure where all the self loathing and despair had come from but it seemed to taint his entire room now. Slowly he retreated before turning and running down the stairs to see his mother at the bottom poking her head to look at him inquisitively.

"Is everything ok Hun? I thought I heard you shout" She inquired softly

"I…" he wasn't sure what he could say but nodded and walked around her and into the kitchen where she had their dinner cooking.

She followed him in looking bewildered by the odd behavior and his brushing her off "Hey" She called trying to catch his attention as he poked his head into the fridge though not looking for anything in particular, just staring into the light.

Shiro didn't look up so she called out more firmly with her motherly voice "Shiro look at me, I'm talking to you"

He looked at her but seemed a million miles away, which scared her "Are you okay, what's wrong? …you look scared" she said watching his brown eyes which seemed oddly dark.

He gave a nervous laugh "Nothing I'm just a little tired I guess" He said shutting the fridge door releasing a breath.

He didn't know what had freaked him out but his mother looking more fearful than he was made him smile; it was just his imagination he told himself.

"Tired" she repeated still looking at him, afraid but not questioning him, Shiro knew "Have a sit I'll have dinner out soon enough, you tell me about your day"

He sat "Nothing much to tell, just another day of school and music lessons nothing worth mentioning" 'Except kissing the music tutor' Shiro thought. "Tell me about your day, anything special happen"

"Well-" She began with a twinkle in her eyes Shiro noted "Ichiro brought me a bouquet of flowers and had the audacity to present them to me in front of the morning rush" she said shaking her head but a blush playing her cheeks.

Getting off his seat Shiro moved next to her to inspect the cooking stew "Maybe I should get you some flowers if it gets you to blush like that" he teased sticking a finger in the pot to have a taste.

Smacking his finger she said "It's like you said it's a bit too warm in here"

Chuckling Shiro moved back to his seat though not too amused at his mother's tolerance of the stubby man.

"Ichiro says you can play at his restaurant on the day of the festival, he offered to pay too"

"Yes he proposed the offer to me on my way in" Shiro said leaning back on the chair lifting its front legs

"And?" she questioned

"Wanting to pay for a musician he has never heard play tells me he has other motives"

"Who cares what his motives are, this could get you heard by a larger audience that doesn't include me and Mana" she said serving helpings for the both of them.

"I care, he's just trying to gain your favor with his "favor", and I'm not one to pimp out mine own mother" he said with a scowl.

"I can handle Suzuki's advances; don't let that hold you back" she said bringing their dinner

"I'll think on it" he said giving her a possessive look before turning to take a bite of his food.

"My little man-" she said mussing his hair "You'll be great I know"

Shiro sighed at her taking his words for an agreement but then again they probably were. He would have to talk to Mana about it; she was disgusted in Suzuki as much as he was. This is good food he thought taking another spoonful as his mother watched him in amusement.

**Katsuragi Apartment**

"Kanpai!" a collective cheer went up as the congregation filled their throats with drink.

"Ahh! That hit the spot" Toji said being first to drain his drink

"Slow down sailor" Hikari chastised her man as she took a modest drink "We have plans with my parents tomorrow remember"

"Like I could forget" Toji said pouring himself another drink before adding "Her old man hates me"

"He exaggerates" Hikari told the group

"Exaggeration or not I'd say your old man is sharp to keep an eye on him" Asuka said taking a small sip of her own brew.

"Oh man in-laws huh; I've been there brother" Shigeru said with a chuckle plucking a string from the guitar

"I'd rather not have you relate to me hippie" Toji said earning him a laugh from the former Nerv employee

"So Asuka you're an air force captain now, long way from Eva how'd that happen" Kensuke said changing the subject with a laugh of his own.

Giving a shrug Asuka said "Truth be told I was bored and since I was trained to pilot most of anything I transferred to the air force for a bit, but it wasn't so bad so I stuck around"

"She stuck around because she was better than anyone else" Alex quipped in and earned himself a light punch on the shoulder from Asuka and a cackle from Misato.

"That's not surprising" Misato agreed as she stirred her orange juice

"And what of you sir, what is it you do exactly?" Maya asked the man she was introduced to when she came in.

Alex chuckled as he saw the suspicious stares directed at him from some members of the group, none of them trusted the title he had and for a just reason he thought.

"I inspect things" he said giving Maya a smile that made her blush.

Pinching his ear in annoyance Asuka sighed, she didn't need him poking the hornets nest when they were already circling. She knew his title wouldn't be a welcome one around here; not after Kaji, Misato's frown when hearing his title was proof enough.

"He's here on my behalf and nothing else right?"

"Yes its true, my job my not be popular but I'm not on the job right now, just here for my lady" He said wrapping an arm around Asuka's waist

"That's so reassuring then" Ritsuko said with sarcasm coming into the room

"About time Rits, your late we almost started without you" Misato said getting up off her cushion

"Looks like you already have" Ritsuko said looking at the rag-tag group scattered around the living room, all with brews in hand.

"No I meant the meal" Misato said leaving to get the take-out

"Unless you got takeout, I would have been glad if you did" Ritsuko said with a grimace.

"I got takeout" Misato said long since given up on defending her food.

"Did it all go well with the MAGIs' sempai?" Maya asked as she took a slice of the offered pizza.

"America and China are still fighting it" Ritsuko said with a mischievous smile

"Enough of that, no business tonight" Misato scolded finding her vacated seat once more.

"Misato's right today is about me so quit bitching stooge" Asuka said scowling at Toji

Rolling his eyes Toji looked to Alex "Humble girl you got your self there pal" sarcasm lacing his tones

Alex gave a laugh at that "Asuka's special and better than any woman I could have hoped to meet, when you get to know her you see the real woman inside her"

Giving her man a sweet smooch much too a 'Ahh' from Maya, Asuka poked a tongue at Toji

"We've known her well enough and all I still see is-" Kensuke wasn't able to finish as Asuka hurled a pad at him.

"What about you stooge what's your occupation, wouldn't surprise me to learn you're bumming it out on the couch" Asuka asked grinning at Toji

"I'll have you know I'm the Tokyo-3 'Rightful kings' coach"

Asuka was lost "The what?" She looked to the room for an answer

"They are Tokyo-3's best high school baseball team" Misato clarified

"A gym teacher?-" Asuka rocked with laughter "Surprise there"

"Don't listen to Asuka, Toji's job is really difficult" Hikari defended

"Got that right these kids these days have no respect at all, bad enough most of them are Yakuza wannabe's but what's up with the slang? I can't understand a single word they say" Toji took another gulp before turning to Misato "Can't you do something about all the little yakuza delinquents?"

Misato rolled her eyes "Were a Military type organization saving the worlds our thing, sorry but that's the cop's job"

"These groups are useless they'll die out soon enough, it just a faze" Kensuke commented from his beer

"Scared of a few kids, buck up stooge" Asuka commented

"Ha! These "kids" are butchers with a razor, you'd be wary to when you got dozens of them around you muttering something about a britva" Toji said looking pale from a memory

"I've seen their work my self not very pretty" Hikari said warily stroking Toji's back

"All they need is a tone from me and all will put down their knives and raise their hands to my tones" Shigeru commented

"I think you mean they'll pick up the razors at the sound of your bloody music, some people third impact helped but you are not one of them" Toji said not hiding his dislike of Shigeru's death metal music.

Leaving Toji to continue his scowling match with Shigeru Asuka turned to catch up with Hikari as Misato baited Alex with a few choice words seeing if he'll attempt to flirt with her, much to Asuka's annoyance.

"Asuka is still as spirited as last we saw her" Maya said lightly to Kensuke as she heard Asuka exclaim at something Hikari said

"How the Shin-man lived with her is beyond me" Ken chuckled silently noticing the mention of Shinji's name thinned Asuka's lips.

Asuka had expected Shinji to come up sooner or later during the party but that didn't make it any easier to deal with it.

"A toast to Shin-man may God rest his soul" Toji said earnestly before taking another gulp of his beer much to Hikari's disdain.

"He can rest his own soul, didn't you hear? He is God now" Alex said much distaste in his voice earning the room a cold silence

"Careful spy" Kensuke said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes; His voice soft as he eyed Alex with cold grey eyes behind his square glasses.

"Careful yourself four eyes" Asuka said with a raised brow at Kensuke before turning to Alex " Shinji saved the world and he was better than all of us even if he had his own issues, don't show distaste for what some yahoos believe"

"Your right, I'm sorry I forget you all knew him" Alex said looking abashed

"No harm done" The commander said speaking for the first time during the exchange "Now a proper toast to Shinji, Rei and Asuka who all saved us from being a giant ocean of soup" Misato's voice exuding authority and slight humor

Cans and cups met each other in a solemn clank but the low mood rose once more under Toji and Asuka's exchanges while Shigeru played one of his easier going songs he told them he had been preparing to reveal to his fans during his tour. The evening fell into a steady pace as the group ate and drank whilst exchanging stories and caught up with Asuka. When the meal was cleared and the drinks fully restored amongst them, Kensuke provoked Toji into a drinking game knowing all too well he would have the last laugh either way the game ended. Misato sported herself with orange juice the entire time though still as merry as the rest. Alex got pulled into the drinking game with Toji and Kensuke to show no hard feeling were to be had. Asuka listened to Hikari go on about how most of the girls in their class had turned out; most had up and married after high school it seemed, and Hikari would join them if the stooge could work up the courage to ask her father for her hand on tomorrow.

The evening was moving past midnight when Shigeru announced his departure and left, with his example Maya stood staggering slightly to say she was also bidding them a good night.

"You're too drunk to drive Maya, you'll stay with me tonight" Ritsuko said eying Maya as she swayed shifting from one foot to another.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother sempai-"

"That's ok, I should be heading out too" Ritsuko announced as well.

"Its getting late we should all get going" Hikari said looking disapprovingly at the passed out Toji.

"I'll help you with him" Kensuke said standing up looking not as drunk as he should be. "Commander" he said nodding to Misato before picking his best friend off the floor and hauling over his shoulder and out of the apartment followed by Ritsuko, Maya and Hikari.

"The four eyed stooge seems to have bucked up, since last I saw his freckled eyed face" Asuka mused out loud as she twirled her brew lazily in her hands.

Grinning Misato explained the change to Asuka "That's what is expected of the director of section-2"

Seeing Asuka visibly shocked Misato continued "After that idiot Horaki lost track of Rei I got rid of him, and replaced him with his top man, who was conveniently and surprisingly Aida"

"How did Kensuke end up in section 2?"

"They recruited him from Tokyo 2 military academy, joined right after high school"

"He holds his cards close to his chest, not once did he mention himself during the festivities" Alex noted taking a swing of his beer.

Asuka shrugged "Seems he'll survive his job long enough, but the glasses still make him look like a stooge" she gave a paused before asking "Any news of Rei?"

"None but we should find her soon enough once the MAGI is fully integrated and linked with the others"

"How hard could it be to find a blue haired, red eyed girl with pale skin; even your temporary super computers should be competent enough" Asuka asked with a huff

"No so easy as you might believe, Rei's as much an icon as you are, we have many copy cats with red eyed contact lenses and powdered pale skin and the final tip off; dyed pale blue hair. I've seen so many of them I've started to forget what the real Rei looked like. Not to mention that Rei may not want to be found"

"But you're still looking right?"

"Yep, I had Kensuke forge a group tasked with looking for her"

"Stooge better not have fixed the task force with some idiots" Asuka said with another swing of her drink

Alex chuckled "Is there a story behind that?"

"What?"

"You call the coach and director stooges" Alex taking a swing of his own brew

Asuka smile faintly "That's what me and Hikari called them back when I attended high school here"

"The two stooges?" Alex raised a brow

"Three, Ikari was the third" Asuka said taking a swing at her drink

"Ah of course the boy legend, I heard there is a festival celebrating him coming up" Alex asked oblivious to the somber mood that settled on the room at the mention of the third child again.

"Yep on the day of third impact people come from all over the world to celebrate it, if you own a car it best to leave it at home streets are too crowded to drive" Misato said in an up beat tone.

"We should attend" Alex suggested

"No" Asuka said plainly

"Asuka's right, it may be a great celebration but I'm going to guess you've heard the brotherhood is on the move"

They didn't move to answer her but Misato knew they had heard the religious sect was on the move.

"They are remnants of Seele's followers I hear" Alex said modestly

"Maybe but we can't be sure, too many of them and hard to separate the crazies from the real thing" Misato said rubbing her temples

"Nerv America's commander is one of them, the arrogant bastard" Asuka said with a deep frown

To that Alex frowned as-well "No proof yet but if they would send me over there I'm sure I could-"

"Get killed" Asuka interjected "White set me up to get me into the hands of this so called brotherhood, if it wasn't for you they would have had me and I'm sure they haven't forgotten"

"Don't worry love I haven't forgotten either" he said give her forehead a kiss "I'll nail White some day"

"Commander White is a friend of Nerv and Nerv Germany so guard your tongues" Misato said sternly "That incident was a mistake on the CIA's part so I'd be careful where I speak of false accusations, but I'm sure whoever was behind it will pay dearly"

Misato let her self relax once more, she knew the commander of Nerv US was the bastard who orchestrated the attempt abduction of Asuka a few years back when Asuka's squadron was paying visit to the US but she was commander now and until she had hard proof she couldn't go letting people speak their mind.

"As you say commander, but speaking of the United states I have Intel that says they launched a huge space carrier to the moon, any ideas as to what they mean to be retrieving" Alex let the information hang in the air, wondering how Misato would react.

Misato looked to Asuka and saw it was no shock to the girl as well, the carrier was large enough for an Evangelion but all the Evas were destroyed before and after third impact, none existed except for unit-1.

"Unit-1 is well beyond reach from any space craft known and impossible to recover, White gave a detailed report on the container which is filled with mining materials for a special metal on the moon or something" Misato said remembering the bullshit report

"My Intel says it's empty and ready to retrieve Unit one….and the soup inside it"

It wasn't the first time the possibility had been raised, Ritsuko had pointed it out as well but that didn't make it any easier to hear. Shinji could still be in the unit as nothing but a puddle of floating LCL but still Shinji. Looking to Asuka Misato felt her mood grow somber, she hadn't come home on her insistence but because she knew I wouldn't sit on my hands as Nerv Germany planned to do about their allies sketchy movements.

Her long lost daughter back with an agenda other than seeing her should have been expected but lies sounded better when you told them to yourself. The Intel this boy; Alex had so callously thrown in her face was high rank Intel, which meant he was also here playing the game but whose side he was on Misato could only wonder. Too many questions unanswered, the most troubling being what the brotherhood wanted with the children and what they planned to do once they had them. The Spy had caught her off guard and Misato didn't like that, he had purposely let her get comfortable to see if he could get anything out of her, even her silence could have given away something. She would have to let them stew before letting them anywhere Nerv; Asuka would have to pay the price for the El rata she brought into her house.

"Its late we'll have all the time we need to discuss this back at Nerv, but now we should all get some sleep" Misato said feeling a renewed weight on her heart "You can sleep in Asuka's old room, I have no problem with you sleeping together just keep it down" Misato gave Asuka a wary grin at the last part.

Asuka silently watched Misato disappear behind her room before turning to scowl at her companion "I thought we agreed we would wait until we were settled in to talk about that"

"Sorry love but it seemed the only time I would talk to her with her guard down"

Asuka slapped him hard across the cheek "She was a mother to me, can you imagine what she thinks of me now"

"I deserved that, sorry lets just go to bed and I promise I'll be good tomorrow"

"You'll sleep alone tonight" Asuka said sliding back her old room door "You sleep here I'll sleep in the other room"

"Come on Asuka I'm sorry I know I can be a bit much but I swear I never meant any harm" He said following her into her old room.

Asuka said nothing but fished for her night clothes in her luggage. "The other room belonged to the third child didn't it?" Alex said watching her closely

"Yes" Asuka didn't deny it, but walked out the room leaving him to sigh and lay back onto the bed.

Asuka reached for the handle hesitantly but slid the door aside once her hand made contact with it. It was dark but she didn't give pause to let shadows haunt her, she strode forward and switched on the sole light in the room. The bed was covered with new bedding, curtains changed, the air fresh as well proving that the room was aired regularly and whatever lingered of the third child gone.

She changed into her sleeping garments before retreating to turn off all the apartment lights and soon after found herself lying on the small bed staring up at the same ceiling the third child stared at in the nights when his soul tortured itself. An unfamiliar ceiling thought Asuka as she drifted off to sleep; her drams filled with the roars of her once prideful red monster, roars turning into screams by the end of the night.

…

…

…

**Mana**

She was almost upon the store when she noticed him, already clad in his uniform waiting for her as was tradition. Over the years it had become an unspoken agreement that they would walk together every morning to school. She used to come for the fresh bread they baked but after many chanced walks with Shiro all those years ago it had become routine. He stood staring on blankly a few yards from her, never seeing her approach him until she was tapping his shoulder. He jumped back at the tap and gave her a startled look but relaxed when seeing it was her. He pulled the earphones clear off his ears before speaking.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" Shiro said with a hand to his chest calming himself.

Grinning at him she chastised him "You shouldn't day dream in public"

"Fair enough, let's get going"

They walked

"You're up even earlier today, any special reason?" A faint blush colored him she noted

"Had to help my mother prepare some of the bread orders"

It was half true, he had helped her make some of the bread but that wasn't why he woke hours before his alarm clock drenched in sweat with a growing wet patch on his crotch.

"I came by the shop yesterday, you weren't home yet"

"My lesson drew longer than usual sorry" he said answering the unspoken question and sorry for lord knows what.

"What are you sorry for, it's not like we planned on a meeting" He shrugged

"Mr. Suzuki wants me to play at his restaurant on THE day" Shiro said changing the subject.

"Are you?"

"I refused but my Moms' leaning on me to say yes"

"It sounds like an opportunity to be heard, why don't you want to do it?"

"Because I'm not good enough" She laughed at that.

"Okay what's the real reason?"

Shiro gave her a sharp look but looked away hating how she knew him too well at times.

"Because he's only offering me the chance to get to my mom"

"Suzuki's a slob your mother would never give into his charms" she said trying to put him at ease

"Yes normally that would be true but…but she's lonely. I see it in her eyes… smell it on her every time I come back from school. Suzuki may be a slob and not any woman's ideal choice but I see how her eyes light up when he brings her flowers or gives her compliments"

"You can't expect to be the only man in her life" Mana said slowly letting it hang in the air.

They continued in silence for a while. Shiro knew she was right, it wasn't anything he hadn't thought off; he couldn't expect to be there for her in everything, there were something's that being there just didn't help.

"Take Suzuki's offer, your mother can look after herself" Mana said after a time.

Shiro didn't respond but only nodded

"-And I'm sure your teacher will approve" She continued to which she noted he smiled a small smile.

**Rei**

Sun beat down on her making her squint and glad that she had put on sun screen. She wore a black tank top, blue jeans and a pair of black boots to complete her free spirited hard ass look. She brushed aside a strand of brown hair from her sun glasses before walking towards a line of taxi's waiting outside the Tokyo-3 airport. A light tap on the side window sent the sleeping cab man out of his vehicle scrambling and blubbering to help her with her bag, to which she let him before climbing inside. She waited patiently as he slipped into the driver's seat. Putting the car into drive he asked where she wished to go. Listening to her request she saw his eyes look hungrily over her modest cleavage but she paid him no mind, all men were like that except for Shinji. Even now he never lusted after her like any normal hormone driven boy his age would but only seemed captivated with her skin from time to time.

Turning away from her inner musing she pulled out her digital tablet to go over the details her contacts had sent her. First was the completion of the MAGI. Ritsuko proved to be on Par with her mother's genius making a new and better MAGI that would secretly hack into every digital device on the earth, but they would have to link up with the other MAGI's; problem was China and America were being reluctant, not that it would do them any good if the new supercomputer was as brilliant as the rumors claimed it was. Thrice the power of all the other MAGIs combined seemed inconceivable but that's what sources claimed if they could be believed. A sabotage attempt seemed the likeliest step the opposition would take. If the MAGI was launched any sooner they would have found her without any troubles, which was best she reveal herself now than have them look for her. A smile crept on her lips as she read the secton-2 report, even with Kensuke being a competent director he couldn't help the leak of information. Asuka had brought her spy boyfriend with her, she must trust him Rei mused. Last bit of information came from a sister inside the brotherhood; the carrier had landed on the moon and they were preparing loading machinery.

Reading the last piece of Intel made Rei frown, even if they had materials ready to ship unit-1 down to earth, they couldn't expect it to suddenly move to the moon after years motionless in dead space. Only Shinji could trigger any form of reaction now and there were no signs that anyone besides herself knew he was alive. 'No, one knows' she told herself as she pulled out the data card from the tablet and threw it out the window. No she thought; they would never find him. Even she never found him; he found her.

**Alex**

Alex sighed as he felt his arm muscles begin to cramp, he knew this was the price he had to pay but didn't like it and neither did his wallet. Millions in her own special trust yet she was more content spending his small meager savings. He smiled and sighed once more at that but no amount of sighing could make him feel better about it.

"So can I assume I'm forgiven now" He whined as he followed after the red head

She frowned back at him "You can assume my anger has been soothed but you are far from forgiven"

Looking about him Alex spotted a dozen section-2 agents in civilian clothing around them but none near enough for him to ask for help lightening Asuka's shopping load, and he suspected their distance from him was not from their formation.

"I've had enough shopping for one day, let's head back" Asuka said over her shoulder.

Alex picked up the hidden meaning in her words, looking back over his shoulder he noted a crowd was beginning to form. She was starting to attract too much attention; Asuka could never have enough shopping. It was public knowledge by now that she was in Tokyo-3, thanks to on lookers who had noticed her at the airport.

"Miss Soryu I'm-" Someone called out but disappeared before anyone could look to notice him

Section-2 wasn't as idiotic as Asuka had many times told him Alex mused as they emerged from the mall to find their escort waiting. Three cars waited for them all black with tinted windows, an agent stood by the middle car and opened the door for Asuka as they neared. After depositing the load in the trunk Alex joined Asuka in the vehicle which jolted to life as soon as his door was shut.

"The commander has left a message" the driver said monotonously "She has moved your residence to the commander's official residence but will not be able to see until the morrow"

"She's keeping us at arms length thanks to you idiocy" Asuka said quietly closing the window between them and the driver.

"It's probably not all me, the negotiations with the Americans and Chinese may not be going smoothly" Alex defended "They won't allow the link up until their sure they can control and restrict certain information from Akagi's monster" He added.

"You never turn off do you; she'd trust you more if you hadn't raised warning flags"

"I know but better the spy she knows right, she'll come around to me, you sure did" He whispered the last part in her ear.

He saw her shudder and knew his prey was more vulnerable than it let on. He snaked an arm around her waist and pressed her against him before she could protest bringing his lips to crash against hers. He felt her arms twitch in protest but he had pinned her left hand behind her when he pressed her against him and held fast to her right with his right. She resisted him for a few seconds but relented, fiercely deepening the kiss causing him to moan. Quick as a snake he had his hand up her shirt and then it was her turn to moan. She broke the kiss momentarily as her kisses became inconsistent breaths with his ministrations on her breast. Bringing their lips back together he ceased working on the breast and started undoing her short pants, having them undone with a pros' efficiency. A grin was on his face as he watched her bite her lips to keep from moaning out load in the chauffeured vehicle. He had one finger inside her to get her dripping but soon added another which made her arch against him and draw blood from his neck to keep from screaming.

Slowly he felt her relax against him as she climbed down from her climax, her grip loosening from him with every hot breath she gave out. She had made good time in her climax Alex noted as they were five minutes from the commander's official fake residence in which she had dumped them. Asuka was buttoning up her pants as he buzzed down the window to let some fresh air in.

"Someone could have seen, don't do that again" Asuka said her face a light shade of red

"But your lips didn't say 'stop', which should I trust your lips or your words?" Alex said knowing she was most passionate when he took her by force or unawares.

Asuka frowned and buzzed down her own window. Always defiant he thought staring at her pursed lips, which invoked a stirring in his loins. She was stubborn, selfish and had a superiority complex none could hope to match but he loved her for it, and as soon as they were safely away from prying eyes he would fuck her for it. As if knowing what was on his mind she looked back at him and gave a small grin, small it was but filthy was its name.

They were entering the mansion when Alex noted Asuka's gaze lingering on a woman having a shouting competition with the front gate security officer, probably some fan trying to get to Asuka he thought lifting his collar to hide the bite mark Asuka left on him. Proceeding to keep his thoughts trained on what he and Asuka would get up to later on he let a grin settle on his lips

**Asuka**

Turning away from the security officer and the confrontation he was having with what was probably another anti Nerv protestor she spared another glance at Alex who had a lopsided grin as he stared out at the mansion they would be calling home for a time to come. So very pleased with himself he didn't seem to feel her stare. Asuka shook her head with a small smile thinking if he could, he'd probably be swinging his legs with joy. He could be such a child sometimes she thought with a dying smile, yes an impatient headstrong child never thinking of the risks.

The car came to a stop in front of the mansion, Asuka giving herself a once over to make sure she wasn't any evidence to what had occurred moments ago, stepped out of the vehicle. She heard Alex sigh as their chauffeur pilled her bootee on to his arms; she smiled at that before starting for the door with no intention of helping him with the bags but stopped mid step as a flurry of shouts broke out all around them.

Asuka calmly looked to the general direction of the commotion and could only grin; what fans will do to get to her she thought waiting to see how this would play out. The girl she'd seen having it out with the front gate security was making a run for Asuka's general direction. She was still some what a league away from her and Asuka knew she wouldn't get any closer than that. Said girl was now making a very impressive wild dash across the lawn with a dozen black suits after and under her as she jumped over one making Asuka laugh. A shot rang out sending tufts of dirt and grass in front of the runner into the air, the girl caught off guard fell on her ass. A .50caliber sniper bullet Asuka thought, it seemed the sniper on the roof thought that was enough excitement for one day.

Alex an admiring whistle "She had a good run, I'll give her that" he laughed continuing to the front door without another thought.

Security personal had the girl in cuffs in seconds and were leading her off when Asuka called out for them to bring her over to her, the least she could do was give the fan or protestor some face time for all her effort. Once in front of her Asuka noted the girl had pale skin glinting with afternoon sun and sighed, great another first child impersonator but E for effort Asuka reminded herself.

"So what will it be, autograph or the finger" Asuka announced to the girl with a eat me grin

She had a reputation for being a bitch and she wasn't going to start sparing people's feelings now. The girl gave Asuka a smirk before wrenching free on the hands that gripped her but not making any other rash movements that would get her a mouthful of bile and a face full of dirt.

"I have to disagree with the articles about you, you're not rude or egotistical at all" The girl said exuding sarcasm

"Believe what you want, I don't care, so do you want the autograph or not" Asuka said with a frown.

The girl laughed lightly whipping her brown her from her eyes before saying "Very tempting your majesty but no not an autograph"

"Take her" Asuka said losing interest

"Wait" The girl had steel in her voice that made Asuka pause "I see you don't recognize me so look over here, a moment"

"Yes you look like the first but so have many before you"

"But I'm the only one you called wonder girl all those many years ago"

Asuka turned slowly to contemplate the girl, watching her wretch herself free from the agents at her arms again. 'No' Asuka thought looking at this normal person who offered too much personality in her speech to be the first child, looking at her dress code as well didn't help things either. Wonder girl had a Gothy feel to her, not back packer Jane in front of her who seemed much like a free spirit.

"I could say a lot of things to convince you, but why don't I just show you" the girl said poking at her eyes

Asuka let a breath run through her as words fell away from her, watching the Runner reveal her blood red eyes. Too deep to be contacts and alive like fire, these were Ayanami's eyes.

"Yes, like fire, kills all my contacts" Rei said with an easy going smile

A whisper it was but Asuka heard herself say it "Wonder girl"

T.B.C

Review and tell what you think. I don't have a beta reader so I'll fix any inconsistencies later or just ignore them all together. I know no slang fit for literature so I used some from "A clock work orange" by Anthony Burgess I thought was cool. Let me know of any mistakes or rational dislikes.

P.S: Toji's baseball team's name is taken from the meaning of Shinji, That's what the site I looked it up at said anyway. Yes I have effectively covered my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all those who reviewed and added this story to their Alerts/Favorites I really appreciate it. I apologize in advance for what you are about to read, it just came as I started writing this chapter, this is where you sigh and think this will be a long fanfic, which is if I don't write myself into a corner. I have no Beta so let me know if there are any inconsistences

**Chapter 3**

.

**Unidentified location**

*Buzzing sound

*Buzzing sound

*Buzzing sound

Giving a grunt the director of section two rolled out of bed and was quick to snatch his phone out of his discarded trouser pocket, putting the small device to his ear he gave a long pause listening to the caller before snapping it shut.

"Who was it?" The commander of Nerv asked sleepily from the disheveled bed.

"A report from my second, I think you'll be happy to hear" Kensuke said giving a small smile which went unseen in the darkened room.

"Well don't keep me waiting"

"A woman was seen arriving at your former yet real apartment a few hours ago but upon seeing no one was home she left only to appear at your official residence some minutes ago and forcing her way into the property-"

"Get to the point Ken" Misato said slipping on her panties

Giving a cough in annoyance of being interrupted he got to the point "The girl managed to get an audience with Asuka and informed her she was the first child" He stopped giving a dramatic pause.

"Ken" Misato grumbled though humor laced in the background

"Asuka confirmed the girl as the first child, so I guess Rei is back" Kensuke finished with a smile

Misato gave an audible sigh as she dropped onto the bed leaving her unbuttoned bra to hang loosely from her shoulders feeling relief flood through her at the news of Rei's arrival.

"Guess your plan worked after all" Kensuke commented watching the back of her outlined form.

"Yeah I guess it did, I can imagine that bastard Ikari giving me a smirk for playing the game" Misato said lightly with a small laugh.

"I never knew the man so forgive the lack of a proper reply" Kensuke said buttoning up his shirt.

"No need director that was good enough, report the information to Ritsuko as well if she hasn't been informed and inform her she is authorized to move on to phase two" Misato said in a firm voice as they switched back to their roles.

"Yes ma'am" Ken said sliding on his blazer

Kensuke waited a beat in case she had anything to add before taking leave from her presence with a curt walk, slipping on dark tinted spectacles he left the room without another word. With Kensuke's exit Misato stood from the messy bed, brought her arms around and effectively secured her bra to her back. She was glad Rei was back even if it marked the progress of the game, things were moving according to plan but every plan had its own contingencies. The first part of the plan was simple enough let the spy's constantly watching know about the revival of the MAGI and it's over exaggerated capabilities and the word would reach all who had enough pull to matter. It was only a guess that Rei would be flushed out of hiding once she heard they would find her one way or the other. It was only common sense that she would rather be found on her own terms than of the people she hides from. Misato was just glad Rei wasn't foolish enough to go about life without looking over her shoulder, now the only thing Misato worried about was why Rei wouldn't want to be found. Zipping up her jacket she strode out of the room her sun shades already in place for the harsh glare of the afternoon sun.

**Commander's Official Residence.**

Rei smiled as she watched Asuka pace in font of her and giving Asuka a wink when she paused to give her a brief look, Rei was slightly disappointed to the controlled reaction Asuka had had to her return. It seemed Asuka had learned to control her temper in her years away but from the fire in her eyes Rei could tell she was upset but didn't know where to start with her rant or if she would stop once she started.

"It's really-" Rei began but she was cut off by Asuka

"The nerve to just show up out of the blue after years of no contact whatsoever" Asuka said turning to glare at Rei arms folded over her chest.

Alex cleared his throat "Can I make a suggestion that we-"

Rei cut him off never casting a look in his direction "I'm really thirsty and some water would be lovely"

"Get her some water" Asuka said dismissing Alex.

Alex sighed at Asuka's testy dismissal to which he knew she was testing his ability to follow her lead but he still didn't like how the two women's refusal to give him entry into the situation. From Asuka's recollections of the first she was supposedly controlled and never one to show emotion but the girl sitting on the couch in front of him seemed more aloof than controlled. She hadn't cast a glance in his direction since entering the Mansion and seemed determined to ignore his existence; even Asuka seemed to think it unnecessary to introduce him. Alex sighed once more and retreated to get the first some water deciding he would be recognized once Asuka calmed down.

"Two years" Asuka breathed starring ahead at nothing before bringing her gaze back to Rei "Two years wonder girl and not a word from you and now out of now where you show up"

"I can explain" Rei said taking Asuka's hand into her own.

Asuka took a deep breath and calmed "Then please do explain"

Rei was happy with how Asuka was taking her return even though she knew she would be in the dog house for a while "So many things have happened to since I last saw you" Rei gave a pause before continuing "I've lived Asuka… and experienced so much" Rei said her tone light and wondrous "And met so many people"

"But why the lack of contact all these years" Asuka said levelly

'It's only been two years' Rei silently mumbled sulkily

"What?" Asuka said raising an eyebrow.

"I have reasons, good reasons too but I think we should talk about that once were all here, I'd hate to have to explain it all twice"

Asuka looked ready to say something but paused and took a deep breath seeming to calm her curiosity. "We'll wait for Misato before having this talk, for now make your self at home I'm going to go lie down for a bit"

"Asuka…" Rei called after her but Asuka had retreated.

Watching Asuka walk away Rei couldn't help but smile at the red heads back, despite the circumstances of the reunion Rei was happy to see Asuka again. During the few years they lived together they had actually got along, and the correspondence they had together while she was travelling let Rei know she would always find companionship in Asuka but maybe living through a war will do that to people. Rei sat alone in silence a few moments contemplating how best to handle Asuka without really handling her but it didn't matter right now, things would go much smoother once Misato came home so Rei decided to focus on something else. Rei sighed knowing Alex was probably standing by the door way contemplating how to approach her but she knew how she would handle him for now. A cough at her side told her he had decided on a course of action or just brought her the water, but it was safer to be on her guard either way.

"Here's your water, hope it wasn't too much of a hustle getting past security"

Rei nodded bringing back her cold demeanor from the good old days; she wouldn't have to worry about making a mistake if she gave nothing away.

"Don't worry about Asuka she's probably just glad and upset at the same time to see you" Alex said sitting himself at another piece of luxurious furniture at the side watching Rei's reaction or lack of reaction.

"I assumed you were security detail, but it seems you take to many liberties in conversing to be the help" Rei smiled inwardly as she saw his brow twitch in slight annoyance.

Giving a small chuckle Alex tried not to let his annoyance show. "Ah no I'm Asuka's boyfriend"

Rei made no move to show that she had heard him or even cared but simply let the uncomfortable silence build waiting to see what he would do next. Beneath her mask of indifference Rei was grinning at the current situation.

"I'll go see if Asuka is alright" he said slowly before moving out of the room.

When Alex was five minutes out of the room Rei let her mask fall and let a wary grin make it to her face as she leaned back into the couch and gave out a tired breath, seeing as this was going to be one of the few moments she was going to be alone she brought out her mobile and began to text. Leaving Shiro after their kiss was probably leaving him in a mess of teenage hormones and confusion, so she sent a simple text to reassure contact. Text sent Rei pocketed the small device and stood to explore the commander's mansion while she waited for Misato to arrive, surely she would know she was back by now.

**Nerv**

Ritsuko Akagi gazed up at the high ceiling of terminal dogma as she slowly drifted in the sea of LCL letting her mind wonder at everything and nothing all in what she thought would be the last moments of her life. Her main thoughts were caught between two people both whom never truly held any true love for her but thankfully the bleeding wound below her breast would save her from her demons soon enough. She could hear a brief shriek and protest in the background but she couldn't bring herself to care, nothing mattered now not even the white giant moving at the corner of her eyes.

…

"Sempai?" Maya called seeming concerned.

Ritsuko blinked back into reality fleeing from the memory of what seemed to be the last moments of her life "Yes, what is it Maya?"

"The commander has requested your presence" Maya said looking uncomfortable

Ritsuko nodded still feeling out of sorts from the recollection. "Keep an eye on the progress of the retrieval and bypass any errors that come up as subtly as you can"

Ritsuko left the command center without looking to Maya's nod knowing she was competent enough to have the situation under control with her absence. Ritsuko indulged in a small smile as she took in Maya's tone when speaking of the 'commander', even after a few years with Misato as commander and chief of Nerv the girl still wasn't used to calling Misato that.

It was a short walk and elevator ride up to the commander's office, to which she found Misato looking out at the newly built Geo fronts surroundings. Even twelve years into the rebuilding of the Geo front there was still work to be done to restore it to its former self, most of the building was done but the environment was another thing that needed restoring. Misato turned to face her once she shut the door behind her.

"Progress report?" Misato asked cutting to it.

"Were at 30 percent on the retrieval, and no signs of intrusions yet"

Ritsuko watched Misato turn away from her and give a heavy sigh rubbing her temples. "Well I guess that's good news then"

"We'll find out soon enough I suppose" Ritsuko paused before continuing "your lover gave me the news and the go ahead so I guess there are some good news"

"Mind our enemies and leave who I take to bed out of you notice"

Ritsuko nodded but smiled at Misato's annoyance "So now that you have both of the girls back what are you going to do?"

"I don't really know, it's good to know their both safe and under my protection now but I can't be sure what being together might bring out"

"Asuka seemed to handle the Shinji topic pretty well when he was brought up, so there might be nothing to worry about if Rei is as she was" Ritsuko said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"We all have our façades and Asuka has the biggest of us all, first night back she slept in Shinji's old room" Misato sighed "she's not over it by a long shot, and I can only imagine what Rei's like if she spent all this time running from her past and don't even think about lighting that in here"

Ritsuko chuckled as she pocketed her pack once more "Sometimes it feels like you're the only one that changed when you came back"

"What do you mean" Misato asked tiredly

"Before you chose to ignore the state of things under your roof but now you're actually thinking about how things might turn out"

Ignoring Ritsuko's comment Misato changed the topic "We are on high alert now that Rei is back and I've had Section-2 watch you and your people just in case, so you'll be escorted to and from work until after the festival"

Ritsuko nodded thoughtful before speaking "So now we wait for the spies eh?"

"If White is one of the brotherhood as we know he is he'll send someone to try put a dent in the MAGI in hopes of stopping the oh so powerful machine, and it won't be just anyone he'll send a believer; one who knows what's at stake. We'll catch him and together with what your worm is digging up we'll get some answers behind the brotherhood"

"What if it's Asuka's tag-along?"

"He saved Asuka from an abduction attempt by the brotherhood and with the hard on he has to get a crack at white I doubt he's on any other team but Asuka's"

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then nothing, we do what we have to do" Misato replied earnestly.

"Good, so why aren't you back at the mansion welcoming Rei back?" Ritsuko asked curiously

Misato merely shrugged turning back to the bright view of the rest of the Geo front, though the office was the same build as Gendo's this one was slightly different as the light touched every corner of the entire office and was without the tree of life.

"I have a lot of paper work to do, most of it explaining to the U.N that the MAGI is within safe functional capabilities. Bastards at the U.N are too busy crawling up our asses about a damn computer and turning a blind eye to the mega carrier on the moon. Ever since Ikari tried to end the world they've been looking in on us like we will follow in his footsteps"

Ignoring Misato's lack of respect for the 'damn computer' Ritsuko pondered out loud "Well their lack of interest in the carrier is understandable; there is no way they can reach unit 1, if that's even what their after"

Curious at Ritsuko's train of thought Misato questioned the false blonde "Why else would they send it up there?"

"To get the game moving"

Misato gave a pause before responding "No they wouldn't waste so many resources just to get a reaction out of us"

"Even still… if it was their intension it's worked, with the way things are going I wouldn't be surprised if Shinji popped up any day now" Ritsuko said humoredly

"That would be one effect of this entire thing I wouldn't mind" Misato said with a slight smile.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then" Ritsuko said in a way asking if dismissed

Misato gave a glancing nod and Ritsuko took her leave. Ritsuko gave a sigh as she walked back to her station thinking of the coming storm with a wonder if things were about repeat themselves. Walking back into the command station to find Maya attentively watching the worm digging through the American MAGI; Ritsuko smiled at Maya's dedication. Turning her gaze to the progress bar of the retrieval of information from the American MAGI Ritsuko smiled, they had needed all the MAGI's in the world to hack her mother's MAGI and yet she was invading a MAGI all on her own without even breaking a sweat. The idea was simple enough**;** the main MAGI was showing a need for connection on the Americans main gates while she inserted a worm to bypass their firewalls seeming like a harmless connection request and returning with all their MAGI's information on the return access denied signals. Too busy fighting off an exaggerated MAGI monster they would miss the simplest of tricks. Her smile turned to a grin as the progress bar hit forty percent, even with the coming storm they would be prepared for anything, this time they would come out on top.

**Unknown location**

The room was dark the only illumination coming from four gathered monoliths.

"It seems our plans are moving according to schedule" The monolith numbered one spoke breaking the silence

"The fools at Nerv are on the move but the chosen one has yet to be seen" the forth returned.

"What of the 'Others' opposite? Has it been found?" the third asked

"The report yet to be confirmed but it seems so"

"Is this report from our spy?" the second asked

"No the spy has yet to infiltrate Nerv, though he promises success before the festival begins"

"What is the progress of our prophet" The first asked

"We are working on entering him into japan without notice, he says the time for the chosen one to be revealed approaches"

The monoliths gave a brief murmur at the announcement before the first silenced them and spoke "Can it be trusted?"

"Until it leads us astray we shall continue as planned" all monoliths concurred

"It is a shame some of our brothers were too weak to come back and see the true goal achieved" with that the first monolith went out and was soon followed by the rest.

**Commander's Official Residence.**

Misato brought her Mercedes to a stop with a satisfied grin as she saw her security detail trickle into the mansion from the rear view mirror; she had to give them some credit for keeping up with her dangerous speeds. One of the few things she refused to give up was driving her own car, commander or not she wanted to handle her own vehicle. She stepped out of the vehicle flicking off her sunglasses to see Kensuke walking up in her direction from one of the cars behind her, he seemed engrossed in a conversation on the phone and even though he wore tinted glasses Misato knew he was watching her. Rei's arrival made for a change in plans with how she planned to keep Asuka and Alex out of Nerv but it seemed things were moving faster than she anticipated which called for change. Depending on Rei's explanation on why she had been gone for so long without contact Misato would let them in on the game, but she could only hope Rei gave her something credible or she wouldn't be able to trust her. The rumors that Gendo Ikari was the leader behind the brotherhood were well in her mind as Misato wondered if there was any truth to them and if Rei had been with the old man for the past years. 'Too many liabilities' she thought walking to the front door but paused waiting for Kensuke to catch up, she needed a second to offer judgment on the situation and listen to Rei's story with an outside clinical view. By the time he joined her he had hung up the phone and smoothed out his suit as he came to rest at her side.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Misato asked referring to the call he'd received

"No. just a personal matter" Ken answered casually "Shall we" he said opening the door for her.

She gave him a wink before stepping into the large hallway and walking to the foot of the stairs leading to the second and third floors. Not bothering on looking for the other occupants of the mansion she called up to all who were in hearing distance to meet her in the study. Misato left the hallway and entered the study which was at the end of the hall hidden behind great oaken doors which Kensuke pushed apart for her entry. The study which she rarely used unless talking business with guests she had over was circular in construction with book cases lining every inch of the wall and a long conference table dominating the center with a dozen chairs lining its side. A large flat screen monitor was pinned to the wall on the far end of the room in-between the bookcases. Misato sat herself down at the head of the table and waited with Ken standing at her right as foot falls could be heard coming from the hallway.

"It certainly took you long enough to get here" Asuka said tiredly as she walked into the room.

Misato ignored Asuka's comment and watched Alex come in after her; he gave her a brief smile before taking one of the seats next to Asuka. Returning Alex's smile Misato turned to see Rei enter but the red orbed girl was no where in sight.

Raising a curious brow Misato questioned Rei's absence

Asuka shrugged "Last I saw she was in the living room"

Misato sighed at Asuka's indifference wondering if they had a confrontation already, maybe taking her time in getting here wasn't the best of ideas Misato thought nodding to Ken to go find the girl.

"Did something happen between you and Rei?" Misato asked as Kensuke disappeared into the rest of the house.

Asuka shrugged and Alex snorted

"I see" Misato said sigh "So how do you like it here? Better than that old shaggy apartment eh?"

"The apartment was great but this is fine as well" Alex said kindly wanting to get out Misato's bad side.

"Yes it's a fine mansion you got here, if you're going to exile someone this is a great place to do it" Asuka said pointedly

Misato looked at Asuka questionably, but Kensuke entering with a pale young woman carrying a tub of ice cream interrupted any future talk. Misato had to get up for this one as she got a proper look at Rei; blinking a few times to comprehend the changes in Rei's appearance.

"I guess now we know why we never found her, with this change in apparel" Ken said seeing Misato's shock.

Rei's appearance may have been slightly changed but Misato was quite shocked at the change from the peculiar girl she had last seen five years ago. Rei had changed under her roof over the years they lived together even after Asuka left and Misato would have been proud to say she brought Rei out of her shell slightly, but where she had gotten Rei to give small smiles now a full blown smile split her face and it didn't look as weird as when she tried to get Rei to smile a bit wider. No this Rei was not the same polite slightly withdrawn girl who watched a bit too much TV she knew.

Misato walked up to Rei who was lay the tub down before turning to face Misato.

"You dyed your hair" Misato breathed out stroking Rei's hair in wonder.

Smiling at Misato reaction Rei and nodded "Had blue contacts as well to complete the look"

Misato just chuckled at her nonchalant manner and gave Rei a hug which she returned merrily. "So you've come back"

Rei merely nodded as they broke away from the embrace and Misato gestured for Rei to take a seat, Rei walked around the table sitting on the opposite side of the table from Asuka and Alex whom sat a chair away from Misato's right.

"After all these years its good to have my wards back under one roof and not half a world away and god knows where"

"And now someone has some explaining to do" Asuka said shooting a glance at Rei "And what's Aida doing here?"

"He will be helping me evaluate if I can trust you enough to let you back into Nerv" Misato answered truthfully.

"What" Asuka said honestly astounded

"Easy Asuka I'm sure the commander has a reason for this am I right?" Alex said laying a calming hand on Asuka.

"Yes I do, but I shouldn't have to point it out with the two of you coincidentally coming back to Tokyo in the same week"

Rei nodded deciding she should air out her story first "Well I suppose I should go first and tell you of my life and why I haven't contacted the both of you in two or so years"

"You can start with where you've been all these years" Asuka said giving Rei her undivided attention

Rei smiled at Asuka's scowl "I've been everywhere and nowhere"

Asuka groaned

"Let me finish" Rei said shushing Asuka "I do a lot of traveling and never stayed too long in one place for security reasons, I was in America for a few months ago when I heard about the large container they were scheduling to send to the moon and given I know the specific size needed to carry an Evangelion I knew as I'm sure you all do that it wasn't for any mining equipment"

"How did you know what size the container was, that wasn't public knowledge" Kensuke asked

"I had a thing with this guy who worked at NASA which was custom making most of the equipment-"

Eyebrow raised Asuka voiced her concern "A thing?"

Rei shrugged ignoring the looks she was getting from Misato and Asuka, even Kensuke hidden behind his spectacled shifted uncomfortably "Now as I was saying; -when I realized something was afoot I came back to Tokyo, Tokyo 2 to be exact to see if I could get any information without disturbing your lives but there wasn't much I could get without exposing myself so I just laid low. Then a few days ago I saw that you were in Tokyo-3 so I thought with the launch and you coming back to Tokyo that it couldn't be a coincidence so I flew in to see if all was well" Rei took a large breath after the spewed explanation.

"You said you couldn't find anything out without disturbing our lives what did you mean by that exactly?" Misato asked

"When you think of me Misato-" Rei paused and eyed Alex and Kensuke "Can these two be trusted with mine and our past"

Misato looked to Alex and wondered if Asuka had told him about Rei once being part angel but quickly dismissed it; Asuka would never share a secret that wasn't hers to share not without consulting her or Rei about it.

"Alex could you wait out for a bit, this is personal" Asuka said confirming Misato's conclusion.

Alex looked about to protest but caught himself and left "You too ken" Misato said to the man standing at her side.

Kensuke left without protest.

"Ken? Since when did you get so chummy with the stooge" Asuka said with a slight smile.

Misato could snort at Asuka's attempt at teasing "Oh you know how I like em young" Misato said noncommittally turning back to Rei.

"Right-" Rei said seeing they had turned back "As I was saying when you think of me what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

Rei eyed them and they seemed to come to a conclusion she knew they would "Yes Rei the first child commanders pet who happens used to be half human half monster"

"Rei-"Misato looked to protest but Rei waved her off.

"Its okay I get it, we were at war with the angels we had to destroy them, and they were responsible for so many deaths… so I being one of the monsters we were at war against might keep you up at night"

"We never saw you that way, you have to know that" Asuka said her anger forgotten

Rei gave a small sad smile "I know, and that's why I couldn't let the nature of my existence keep you from moving on and constantly looking over your shoulder" Rei gave a small shrug.

Misato spoke before a silence formed "You didn't have to that Rei, we know your all human now so it doesn't really matter does it?"

"And yet the last time I came back from traveling you scheduled a check for me with doctor Akagi"

Misato was taken aback by that "I was just making sure you were-"

Rei cut her off "-Still human? ... I know you were only looking out for me but I didn't want to remind you of the past and I didn't want to be reminded time and time again that I'm a monster" Rei gave a sad chuckle before continuing "I don't know how you could stand to be around me after all that we had been through with angels"

Asuka sat back into her seat not sure how to handle what Rei had revealed about her feelings, but was brought back to the situation as Misato spoke.

Taking a deep breath to steady her emotions Misato took Rei's hand into her own "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel self conscious about who you were, but that not my intention and I'm sorry"

"I know I just didn't want to be a bother, you know" Rei said lightly taking a small spoon of her ice cream.

"Okay I think that's enough of this farce, you're my girls and that's all there is to it" Misato said getting up from the table.

"So no evaluation?" Asuka asked curiously.

"Yeah, I guess my position makes me a bit paranoid"

"Wonder girl walks in here, tells a few sad stories and you instantly turn to butter, honestly a bit of favoritism going around don't you think" Asuka joked as she stood as well

"Well I was always her favorite so it's not that much of a shock" Rei bantered back.

"I have to get back to Nerv and finish up something's but for now you guys rest up I'll be back by dinner and we'll have a lot to discuss"

Misato gave each girl a bone crushing hug before retreating from the room and walking out to the hallway to find it empty except for Kensuke who stat at the foot of the stairs waiting for her. She walked past him telling him the evaluation was cancelled knowing he wouldn't question her judgment but merely followed a step behind her, the ever faithful dog he was.

**Shiro**

Shiro groaned once more before softly letting his head thud once more on the wall as he stood at the top of the stairs waiting for his friends to catch up to him.

"Jeez we leave you for a few minutes and you're already showing your masochistic tendencies" Kei said dryly walking up to Shiro.

"What do you expect from a man whose best friend is a girl who is top of our class and him an average slacker? He's asking for trouble if you ask me" Aita bantered

"I don't remember saying she was my best friend" Shiro said defensively watching them walk up.

"So she's not you're best friend?" the class rep asked from the bottom of the stairs with Mana scowling next to her.

Shiro let out a groan once more mumbling "my life shouldn't be this difficult" as he climbed the last step disappearing from their view.

"Boys" Both girls said as they took up the stairs much to the laughter of the two peers ahead of them.

Shiro watched as his mates made their way to him still reeling from the laugh they had at his expense, by the time they had effectively secured seating positions on his left side their backs against the wall Mana and the class rep were standing in front of them, though a safe distance from giving them the view they strained to see.

"So the festival is coming up" Shiro said changing the subject very aware of Mana's pointed look.

"My folks and I will be attending to pay homage" Kei said casually cutting Shiro some slack.

"Shiro will be playing at Suzuki's restaurant, we should all go support him" Mana said giving him merciless grin as she seated her self to his right.

"I am?" Shiro asked with slight annoyance.

He was ignored

"I'll be attending to support him as his best friend would, anyone going to join me?" Mana asked looking to all the members in attendance except Shiro.

"Well my family will be attending the festival as well so I might as well join you" Megumi (class rep) said as she unpacked her bento.

Looking to Shiro with a grin Kei commented with a slow forming grin "Got yourself a gig and you didn't tell us leads me to think you didn't want us to know, and if that was your intention then of course we'll come"

The group laughed as Shiro gave an exaggerated sigh at their comments, he still hadn't come to a decision on the whole affair but now it seemed the choice was no longer his.

"I heard they'll be a pilot costume contest" Aita announced all too casually

"Heard that too, prize is supposed to be a trip to Tokyo-3's Nerv and a whole lot of money" Kei backed up

"No" Shiro said not looking up from his home made bento.

"What's this all about" Megumi asked with a bemused smile.

"Come on Shiro, you don't even have to do anything but stand there and look pretty with a new hair cut"

"No" Shiro said paying them no mind

"Well?" Megumi said looking to Aita.

Turning away from Shiro with a sigh Aita faced the class rep "If you look closely past all the overgrown fur you'll see Shiro looks identical to THE KING"

"The king?" Megumi repeated.

"The third child" Mari supplied with an eye roll

"Oh"

"Yes"

"So what does Shiro looking like our savior have to do with anything" Megumi asked still confused

Giving a frustrated sigh as though it was the most obvious thing in the world Kei stepped in "Everybody knows that these costume contests aren't really about the costume at all it's about who resembles the third child the most"

"Not everybody only you Otakus"

Ignoring Mana's statement Aita went on "You see there aren't that many photos of the third so they need a look alike so they can create new campaigns, so whoever wins will be a star of sorts-"

Cutting him off Shiro reaffirmed his earlier statement "It's still no"

"Come on Shiro; think about all the money and merchandise we could get"

"We? I would be the one being made a monkey…and it's still a no"

"They are right though, now that they've mentioned it you do look astonishingly like him I don't know how I hadn't noticed it before" Megumi commented examining Shiro's face.

Frowning under her scrutiny Shiro waved her off "Yeah I caught up to that a long time ago, which is why I let my hair grow out before we started junior high"

"Well I like you hair, you look better this way" Mana said giving the shoulder length mess a stroke.

"I don't know about that. First time I saw you I thought you were one of that artist Aoba Shigeru fans" Kei said eyeing Shiro

To that Shiro gave a snort "Lets pack up were almost out of time"

"A pony tail wouldn't be so bad" Mana said eying Shiro

"Enough about my looks and it still no" Shiro said as he watched Aita about to open his mouth.

"Fine" Aita conceded

Shiro gave an inward sigh as the group seemed to let the conversation drop, he was slightly annoyed about the entire talks had throughout their lunch break but then again he was relived for the distraction form what had been itching in his mind before they caught up with him. He had never carried his mobile phone at anytime of the day; the cause being he never found it useful but now it burned a hole into his pocket. Why the change of heart one might wonder and the reason was one text message from his music teacher asking how he liked the playlist she left for him in the data storage card and how he was. It was a simple text message yet he didn't know how to reply it. What to say and what not to say was the question on his mind, did he talk about the kiss or was it an unspoken event that was doomed to be forgotten? To that he drew a blank. One thing that was a sure thing was that their relationship had changed but weather it was for the better or the worst he didn't know. He didn't dare entertain thoughts of a real relationship forming as rejection was not the best of things to taste so young.

"Shiro" Kei snapped his fingers in front of Shiro's face breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Shiro mumbled coming back to reality

"Jeez man don't just zone out like that when you're within company it's rude, come on times up time to get back into our cages"

Shiro merely nodded and followed his companions as they made to exit the roof, his mind trying to shake stray thoughts of soft lips against his own.

**A.N:**

Sorry for the space between the previous chapter and this one, I procrastinated a bit and forgot about writing but I'll have them out faster. I know things are moving slowly but Shinji, Rei and Asuka should be in the same vicinity by chapter 5 and that's when things get really interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the Adds and Reviews you internet people, I'd say I love you but I fear you'd recoil so I'll settle for saying I appreciate you people and your oh so great reviews.

To answer some reviews:

**Traitor of all traitors**: Yep their going to find Shinji but as to changing him back I can't say, but it can't be as easy as changing him back.

**Donderkind**: Thank you for the review and as for where we go to now you'll just have to read to find out, wouldn't want to give too much away. Hope you have enough patience with me to stick with this fic.

**Skyhigh**: Thanks for the review and I'll try to keep it up.

**DriftKing**: Sorry for the lack of Punctuation mate, re-reading my own writing is so boring I can't get through the first few lines. I applaud your tolerance but fear not I'll try getting Beta and have the punctuation corrected.

**Hashumba**: No pairing has been set yet so it's not impossible.

**Qwertyui**: I'll avoid saying your wrong or right but Misato and Aida's relationship will define itself in the chapters to come. Rei's personality is truly shown when she is with Shiro but most of the time she will be putting on an act. Haven't seen 3.0 so no worries there and fear not I haven't dropped this fic and if I decided to, I'd let it be known.

**Plop**: Your review is what led to the post so I should thank you.

**Chapter 4**

.

**Tokyo-2 Unmapped Area-02:00hrs**

In a desolate area hidden behind thick forestry and private property stood two cloaked figures who watched as a spec in the sky grew a VTOL aircraft. None made to move until the aircrafts engines died, and out of the carrier came a single figure. The two cloaked figures stepped forward with great haste to greet the new arrival but came to a speechless stop as they gazed into their prophet's eyes.

"Greetings brothers"

The two cloaked figures bowed their heads and gave similar greeting before turning and leading the prophet to a vehicle which would take them to their next location. Even as they made their way away from the desolate area the two cloaked figures dared not stare at the prophet once more, afraid what they might see in those blood red eyes.

**Nerv Command Centre –02:00hrs**

'Daisuke Tanaka was his name and living double lives was his game' Daisuke snorted at that thought anxiously trying to distract himself from his present task. If he failed he was certain he would be killed and if he succeeded he might be killed, which meant either way he was fucked between a rock and a hard place but that didn't matter right now because this was his job and when you were in such a profession you had to know the risks. They told him he had hundreds of brothers and they were all counting on him to do away with their enemy before they could hinder their plans any further but he cared not for all that rot. If they paid him right and he kept his life all was right as rain in his world.

He currently stood in a crouched position, a laptop between his knees. The laptop had intestinal cords plugged into its side disappearing into the void in place of where the panel he removed once was. Months of preparation were now coming to fruition, and Daisuke couldn't help but indulge in a little smile as the worm laid poisons all over the MAGI's mainframe. For all the boasted capabilities that had been instilled about the MAGI he was surprised how easy it was to bypass the firewalls, it was almost as if…

Daisuke's smile slid from his face.

A figure somewhere in the darkness of the command centre let out a small chuckle "We were wondering how long it would take for you to figure it out, I had you under ten minutes but my boss had you at twenty and wouldn't you know it, I'll soon be short a substantial amount of money"

Daisuke dared not make any rash movements, yet before he knew it his .45 had left its holster and was now in his right hand, and himself waiting for his assailants' next move. All around him was quiet with all that he could hear being his own breathing caught in his chest, accompanied by his rapid heart rate.

Lights above and around the command centre came to life leaving him blind and desperately trying to blink his blurred vision back into focus but he knew by the time he had his Bearings it would be for naught. Coming upon the only choice he seemed to have Daisuke brought the .45 to his own temple and pulled the trigger but all he heard was a click before a thousand volts of electricity surrendered him to darkness.

…**.**

…**.**

A knock from outside her office brought Misato out of her musings from the report Kensuke had sent her. Nodding to the section-2 agent posted at the door she watched Maya enter curtly.

"Dr Akagi requires your presence ma'am, we have sorted through all the attained information and have come up with some incriminating evidence you might want to see" Maya said all too rigidly for Misato's liking.

Misato wanted to groan at that, but only smiled at Maya giving her a nod to which the young woman acknowledged before retreating out the door. Misato hesitated a moment before deciding to deal with Ritsuko's findings before checking in with Kensuke and the interrogation, to see how things were going. She wouldn't have left such a delicate matter to section-2 in the past but Kensuke and his lot had proven themselves competent in the past, so she left it to him to get the spy to talk. She left her office silently giving the agents a casual wave that they need not escort her and a few minutes later she was outside Ritsuko's office. Giving a knock Misato proceeded to enter the very much dishevelled office to find the good doctor engrossed in a file while casually bringing a cigarette to her frowning lips.

"Christ do you ever clean up around here, the place is a mess" Misato said kicking a cat figurine across the room.

Looking up from the file Ritsuko scowled picking up the figurine now rolling around her feet and pocketed it. Relaxing back into her chair she took a deep drag of her cigarette knowing it bothered Misato before pointing to a sign that lay atop one of the multiple monitors in the office. Misato gave a snort as she read the sign 'A clean work area is the sign of a sick mind'.

"Then I guess you're the picture perfect image of sanity" Misato said pulling a chair across Ritsuko.

The office was large, four cornered with a smaller replica of the command centre's computerized panels lined along the observation glass which ran along a quarter of the room overlooking the command centre where the bridge bunnies were currently lounging around trading gossip.

"So what is it you have for me" Misato said stealing a sip from Ritsuko's steaming coffee.

Sliding the file she had been reading over to Misato Ritsuko stole back her mug before saying "I think you'll be very happy to know that our efforts weren't in vain, it seems White had much confidence in his team to have the MAGI cover his tracks…that or he was arrogant enough to think I wouldn't be able to get through to their MAGI in time to catch onto his buried trails"

"Which ever it is we have what we need to take him down and have the others investigated" Misato said distractedly reading through the large amounts of money transferred to small organisations and companies, some of which were linked to the brotherhood in the past.

"I hate to tell you this but we may have bigger problems" Ritsuko said gravely as she put out her cigarette.

Looking up at Ritsuko with dread Misato motioned for her to Continue.

Ritsuko pushed away from her desk slightly before removing a key from her pocket to which she proceeded to unlock the last of her desk drawers, then fishing under it to pull out a data storage card, which was taped under the drawer. Handing it over to Misato she stared into her coffee mug quietly as Misato plugged it into one of the computer slots available.

Misato felt her grasp on the file in her hand slacken as she watched the screen fill with an images and schematics of what she thought she would never be cursed enough to see again. There grinning back at her was an image of one of the monsters that had once upon a time killed her surrogate daughter.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Misato managed to croak out something even she didn't believe "Maybe they are just pictures from before they were destroyed"

"There's a video in there play it" Ritsuko said not looking up from her mug.

Misato didn't want to do it but her hands moved of their own accord playing the video. She watched as Commander White and an unknown individual stood from a high platform watching the mass produced Eva which stood in a crucificial manner against restraints. The Eva itself was in a bad shape as half its face was obliterated, one of its arms were missing and the other ended at the elbow with white strings of flesh hanging from the wound.

"Proceed" White called over to a group of scientists gathered behind an observation window located on the opposite side from the Eva.

"Activating external power" A voice over the intercom called

"Eva activated" The voice said and to accompany the statement the restraints groaned as the Eva lifted its disfigured head and began to writhe.

"Beginning retrieval process" The voice boomed once more

The Eva let out a gargled cry and strained to move forward from it position but the restrains held it in place. Blood sprayed from the base of its neck as the skin parted to reveal an entry plug, which rotated out of the shrieking beast leaving it life less and slumped against the restraints. There were a few tense minutes before the intercom came to life again announcing the deactivation of the Eva, then the removal of the dummy plug, which marked the end of the video.

Misato could only gape at what she had just seen but Ritsuko's voice brought her out of her reverie "I reviewed all the material and it couldn't have been from before and with the schematics I retrieved relating to that I think they might be trying to bring the Eva series back"

"But how" Misato said incredulously but Ritsuko could tell she was talking to herself.

Misato tore her eyes from the monitor to look at her best friend, while searching her own head for possible answers to how this could have happened "We saw to the transportation and destruction of those things ourselves"

"We were lucky I sorted through the material myself or we might not have seen any of that"

"What do you mean" Misato asked knowing the only other person in on this operation could be trusted

"We were in Tokyo-2 by the time the Eva's arrived and I stayed with them from final inspections to the destruction, which means it was taken between retrieval and transportation from Tokyo-3 to Tokyo -2 and there was only one person we trusted enough to leave the task to"

"Maya? No she wouldn't" Misato said with a disbelieving look.

"Third Impact changed people" Ritsuko said bitterly

Misato was silent for a few minutes trying to get a hold of this new development.

"No were not jumping the gun on this. The girl is loyal to you if no one else and she deserves the benefit of the doubt; look into it while I have a talk with the fool they caught trying to sabotage the MAGI. I need answers Ritsu find me those answers" Misato paused before continuing "For all the restriction they put on us, this will probably get them off our backs"

"I guess that could be an upside to this, there's only so much research I can do with all their restrictions"

"There is no upside to this but I guess you may be free to play doctor with living things after all this" Misato said finishing with a slight note of distaste.

"Please" Ritsuko snorted before continuing "don't take that tone with me; you would have me contribute in the making of military weaponry but frown on that?"

Breathing out her annoyance before it could accumulate Ritsuko continued "Besides I have many theories I couldn't explore 'before' but now I can and they could speed up our world recovery"

Taking a moment to study her friend before she responded Misato let out a sigh "Yeah sorry about that… its just that I know how far you went the last time and I'm afraid you know?"

"Yeah I know" Ritsuko said knowing even after all these years Misato didn't completely trust her.

"I'll try and get the U.N's restrictions on your department taken up to the military division's level if I can" Misato said extending an olive brunch knowing her distrust must have hurt some.

Ritsuko nodded before asking. "What about White"

"The Secretary General of the U.N will be here in a week for a 'visit' and I think that will be the perfect opportunity to bring him over to our corner"

"I'll do some more digging and see if I can find anything else on project-E 3.0"

Misato gave a disgusted grunt in what she assumed was what the bastards called the project but decided against commenting about it. "We need more people we can trust, did you get the ready?"

Ritsuko handed Misato an envelope and with that Misato strode out of the room determination lining her features. There would be hell to pay to whomever was involved getting that monstrous Eva to White and the first person on that list was Daisuke Tanaka.

**Commander's Unofficial Residence**

Sliding the door to her bedroom which was formerly Shinji's shut Rei let her arms trail the walls of the hall as she took in a deep breath. Even after so many years the apartment still smelt the same and Rei couldn't help but feel warmed to be back to the first place she could really call home. After a few days of living in the commander's mansion they had insisted on moving back into the apartment, the lack of staff had the only three occupants in the house feeling a bit antsy. Rei walked into the living room to see Asuka shuffle something away from her view before scowling ahead at the muted TV.

"You shouldn't scowl so much Asuka it will age you prematurely" Rei said as she sat herself down next to said scowling girl curious to what she had just hidden away.

Asuka mumbled something inaudible as she had been doing for the majority of the day. It was almost a week since they had been reunited and it seemed Asuka was losing her patience in being kept out of the loop. Asuka let out another groaning sigh for what seemed to be the hundredth time to Rei, and if she was being honest it was getting harder not to snap at the girl. Rei expected to be out of the loop for a while so she was hoping to bridge her relationship with Asuka during this time but with her moods it was very difficult to keep trying. That and Alex seemed to be skulking at every corner, which never gave them much time to be alone, and in times where they were alone like now Asuka seemed to think it was the best time to sulk.

"Where's Alex?" Rei asked nonchalantly

"Out checking if he's contacts are still alive" Asuka answered

Rei gave a thoughtful nod replying "Well at least I don't have to listen to you and him going at it like rabbits for once"

Asuka pinked slightly but ignored the statement

"How long does she think she can keep doing this to us, I didn't come here to be her pet on the side lines" Asuka said through gritted teeth.

Rei sighed inwardly at the effort it was taking to keep up her persona.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question" Rei asked letting her eyes glance at the faces on the muted TV.

Biting back a cynical remark Asuka nodded

Her voice low Rei said "Why didn't you come back before?"

Asuka didn't answer for a while but Rei had patience.

Lying flat on her back staring up the ceiling staring at nothing in particular Asuka decided on a half-truth "I don't know"

Seeing Asuka's discomfort Rei thought this the perfect time to ask another question without raising suspicion, knowing it would come off as if she was changing the subject.

"So you're in Japan on behalf of Nerv Germany right?" Asuka nodded

"If Germany isn't doing anything about the carrier, why did they let you come here on Nerv business knowing you wouldn't be solely focused on your appointed task?"

"There's a lot of political bullshit to it but to put it simply it's because if the Americans are up to something they can have it look like they didn't have their dicks in their hands the entire time"

"So they have effectively covered their asses some if you help uncover some diabolical conspiracy, and can hang you out to dry if you do something unrelated to why you are here"

"That about sums it up I guess"

"What did they send you here for anyway?"

"To check out the competition in a manner of speaking" was all Asuka said to that.

Rei let the silence build a little before asking her next question "If you could, would you want to see him again?"

Asuka let her eyes fall shut at Rei's question "Who"

"You know who" Rei responded quietly

Asuka turned to her side facing away from Rei "I guess"

Before Rei could speak there was a knock at the door interrupting the moment they almost had. It was Rei's turn to sigh as she got up off the floor and went to answer the door, though not before checking on the intercom who it was. Rei returned into the living room with Kensuke in tow earning a questioningly raised brow from Asuka.

"Hello Asuka" Kensuke answered cordially

"What are you doing here" Asuka said getting to the point

Kensuke rolled his eyes at that "Charming as always I see and as for your question I'm here to give you your Nerv I.D cards"

To that Asuka sat upright for a moment watching Kensuke for any deceit before standing and smoothing out her tank top. Once on her feet she looked expectantly at him, but he only looked around as if something was missing.

"Where's the other one" Kensuke asked not seeing a trace of Alex.

"Out" Asuka said dismissively

Kensuke managed to hide his surprise that the man had sneaked out of the apartment without alerting any of the agents covering the residence.

"Right…I'll leave his with you then but for the time being I need to explain your clearance before I hand them over to you" Kensuke waited a beat before continuing "There have been some new developments in the situation and so with it we must change as well-"

"What's changed" Rei asked cutting Kensuke off before he could continue.

"Let me finish and you might find out, now things have changed and by that I mean the Commander has some incriminating evidence about Commander White, so she will eventuality be out of the Country for a while and while she is gone she will need your help to hold down the fort" He looked to Asuka "So as of today Asuka your rank as Captain holds water in Japan" Kensuke groaned internally at the smirk that stretched on Asuka's face.

"What of me?" Rei asked curiously

Kensuke looked uncomfortably at Rei before responding "Well… I'm not really sure, she didn't tell me how far your clearance goes but you will be allowed to enter Nerv"

"And Alex?" Asuka asked

"He will be allowed entry too but his access will be restricted in most departments unless he has someone is with him"

Asuka nodded at that looking thoughtful knowing that's the best they could hope for "So she was finally able to nail White? How and what did she find on him"

Kensuke Nodded "She was able to find some incriminating evidence that could have White striped of his title and imprisoned, but did not elaborate on how she came upon this evidence among other things"

"Among other things?" Rei asked

Kensuke shrugged noncommittally before handing them their and Nerv issued mobile phones "The mobiles have your section-2 detail; they will take you anywhere you want to go. And now I'll be leaving"

"Thank you Aida" Rei said sweetly to which Kensuke paused to respond but Rei's personal phone rang.

Kensuke watched Rei frown as she stared at the pink device before excusing herself from the room and entering the bathroom to answer her call. Shrugging Kensuke nodded to Asuka before disappearing out the front door.

Rei returned a few moments later to an empty living room but could hear hurried footfalls coming from Asuka's room. Poking her head in to see what Asuka was up too, she saw the red head stripping off her shorts.

"Are you going out?" Rei questioned

"I've been laying around for weeks now, so I'm going to Nerv to see what the situation is"

"Aida already explained what has kept Misato busy of late, so you already know where the situation stands"

"Some of it I'm sure but that's not the full story"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Misato knows how much I loathe White after he allowed the brotherhood to have a go at me"

Asuka had told Rei what she had already known about the attempted kidnapping a few years ago.

"Which means she would have delivered the news to you herself the moment she had him but instead she sends Aida" Rei said catching on to Asuka's thought

"Well done wonder girl. So there must be something larger which requires her attention; something that goes high enough to let her send her section-2 dog to deliver something that must be a lower priority and old news as far as she is concerned"

"That is a possibility but it could be that Aida has been competent enough to earn her trust in such matters" Rei said but didn't convince herself or Asuka

"Then we'd better find out don't you think" Asuka said as she buttoned up her blouse

"Aye, aye Captain" Rei said cheekily as she left the room

"Been holding that one in for a while haven't you" Asuka called from her room which only fuelled Rei's amusement.

**Nerv**

**Interrogation room five**

"How long has it been now?" Misato asked to no one in general but knew she would receive an answer.

"Sixteen hours now ma'am"

"And he has received no human contact since apprehended?"

"No ma'am the director's orders were only to keep dosing him by the hour"

"Has he said anything yet?"

The suit gave a predatory smile "He agreed to talk seven hours ago"

"And you paid his…co-operation no mind?"

"Yes ma'am directors orders were clear that we leave him to his own nightmare's until you arrived"

"I see, is there anything else?"

"No ma'am, would you like to proceed to questioning?"

Misato gave a nod before saying "Give me partial lighting up to my waist but no higher"

"Understood"

"Cut all video surveillance, I want audio kept on though and keep this room clear. No but me should hear what is said in there understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

Misato walked out of the small observation room taking in a deep breath as she steadied herself to start the interrogation. Usually she wouldn't get her hands dirty but the revelation of the MP Eva left her uneasy about trusting any potential lead to thugs in suits. She had sent Kensuke to be the bearer of good news to Asuka for fear she might reveal that there was a new piece in the chess board, A piece that could take out an entire country by itself if left unchecked. That didn't matter right now though, for she had to get as much information from the spy as she could. Pausing at the door to the holding room she briefly felt a touch of worry at how easy it was to apprehend him but she forced it to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to start doubting herself. She ran her card through the scanner and the door gave way with a faint hiss and a small moan from the man inside. She stepped into the room folding her arms under her breasts and walked into the darkened room indifferently. The door behind her closed with a small suction sound bathing both her and the spy in untamed darkness but that would me rectified soon enough.

"Mercy please" He begged as he saw the light fade away from behind his shut eyelids.

She felt a slight pang of sympathy for the crumbling creature in front of her but she quashed it immediately, knowing it would do her no good if she wanted to protect the ones she loved. She walked onwards in the darkness, stopping when she thought she was at a safe distance from the man to both talk and hide her face. Once she came to a stop in front of him she watched him flinch and shut his eyes as light poured from the shut door giving the illusion of a door of complete light, of freedom. With the light streaming in from behind her she finally got a good look at Daisuke Tanaka, age 33 who worked in their engineering department for more than a year, all in preparation to betray them. To say the man was in bad shape would be an understatement. His body was covered with bruises, his dark hear greasy and covered in sweat, which dripped from his body to a puddle at his feet but nay was that the most terrible sight. His eyes were what made Misato shudder internally as the man tried to stare at the light but rapidly shut his eyes once more. Dark circles surrounded his sunken eyes which were a mass of white surface lined with blood red veins, with the smallest drop of hazel all that remained of his pupils.

Ritsuko was a great scientist who achieved great things in her time at Nerv, some were horrible things but were still great and the man in front of her was a prime example how great and horrible the good doctor's creations could be. His wrists, arms, legs and torso were strapped onto a metallic chair which offered zero movement excluding the head. Lining the chairs arms were tiny needles which were used to constantly shoot drugs straight into the victims blood stream without ever doing him the kindness seeing his tormentor. The main result of the drug cycling his system right now was deep psychological hallucination, so deep it brought fears you never even knew you had. A glimpse from a horror movie long since forgotten in your childhood was made real and painful, but the real kicker was if you believed enough it left bruises along the skin.

"Do you understand what is happening to you" Misato asked but only got a choked sob in reply

"You are being injected with a drug called the living nightmare"

Misato paused as he flinched at the name, he probably suspected it but hearing didn't do him any favours. It was one of the drugs Ritsuko had created for Nerv while Gendo Ikari was in power.

"Please I'll tell you all you need to know just please end this" He begged squinting up at her with his eyes darting between her and the door filled with light that gave the imitation of freedom.

Misato continued as though he had not spoken "For your attempt in sabotaging this facility you shall be put under the drugs influence until death or madness"

"Please I have informati-"

Misato continued once more as though he had not spoken "You have two options here Mr Tanaka"

This seemed to calm him down some as his mind raced furiously thinking about mind games and ways he could get himself out of the situation alive.

"Before I give you your options do not mistake my words for freedom for you are going to die here Mr Tanaka, no matter what you say or do you will die here. It may not be today or tomorrow and maybe a year from now but to be sure you are going to die here; in that chair you sit in" He was openly weeping by the time she finished.

He didn't want to die dammit he had dreams, maybe not the best of dreams but dreams none the less. There was that damn book he never got around to reading… oh god the madness had already started, Daisuke thought fighting to right his mind but all he felt was fear. There were things inside this room, things that moved and slithered around him, dear god he knew it was the drug but he felt it all; the wet and sticky hands that grouped at him in the darkness. He was alone here there was no one to save him, there was no way out of this, no mind games, no nothing. Here… he was the dead.

Misato watched with a disconnected curiosity as Tanaka squirmed moaned and cried as he fought his own internal battles. She could only wonder what was going on in his mind for the drug fed on all the little thoughts you had altering them to the point of alienating ones self from himself. Warping the mind beyond the scale of it own understanding changing values built over the years in seconds. If you weren't afraid to die before you would now. Even if let go after this Tanaka would probably take his own life within minutes of his freedom, his mind was too far gone and the only thing keeping it together was another drug which focused the brains thought power but in Tanaka's case; lucid enough to question.

"Your first option is to tell us all you know and in return you get a quick bullet to the head and you will be free" Misato said making sure it was offered in the form of freedom. There was still a small part of Tanaka in there and it would want out.

"The second is that you say nothing and we leave you here strapped to that chair trapped inside your own mind"

Tanaka gave a small giggle and muttered to himself.

"How long have you been here Daisuke" Misato said calling him by name in a gentle voice.

He looked up her deep sadness etched in his face but snorted when he could not see her face but mumbled softly "A week at the most"

"It's been Sixteen hours since you were put in this room" she said flatly

He cried to himself once more before laughing and then sobbing once more.

After a few minutes he spoke "Kill me"

"Will you tell us all that we need to know?" Misato asked flatly

"Yes" He answered slowly as if forced

"Promise?" She asked in the kindest voice she could muster

"Promise" he said looking up at her as if she were his salvation

…**.**

…**.**

"You erased all the recordings" Kensuke said once firmly inside her office

Nursing her drink Misato gave no indication that she had heard him but only stared out at the forming landscape of the Geo-front.

"That doesn't look like juice" Kensuke noted

"That's because it isn't" She said simply

"What happened in there" Ken asked cautiously knowing he may be overstepping his boundaries "What did he say to you?"

"What happened was what was expected and as for what he said…well if I told you that erasing all the recordings would have been silly don't you think" she said getting up.

Ignoring the insinuated, Kensuke pushed on "You sent for me, what can I do for you"

Looking back at Kensuke a mixture of ire and gloom Misato gave him his order "I want you to get Rei and incarcerate her until further notice, and see if you can find anything about her or her past"

"I thought you said-"

Flinging the untouched liquor into the wall Misato spoke slowly and calmly "I know what I said, now do as I say"

Kensuke watched her warily before nodding and saying "I'll do as you say to the first but to the latter I already have"

"Did you find anything?" Misato asked ignoring the fact that he went behind her back.

"No I haven't but there were some suspicious things"

"Go on"

"She has a personal phone which has had some untraceable activity"

Misato sighed at that "Have one of the bridge crew assist you in tracing the phones activity with the MAGI, I want to know who she's been talking to"

Kensuke nodded then asked the question she knew he would ask "Why now? What did Tanaka tell you?"

"I'll fill you in when I see fit, now go"

Kensuke waited a beat before turning on his heel leaving to follow his orders.

**Alex**

Alex gave a wary glance at the surrounding building before entering a slightly dingy bar, which was a thirty minutes outside Tokyo-3's CBD. Stepping into the threshold of the bar he gave a nod to the barkeep who let his eyes travel to a curtained door way leading to a back room. Combing a hand through his blond locks, Alex gave the bar a tap giving his thanks to the vigilant figure behind it. Walking through the curtain Alex was greeted by a dark lounge filled with silent whispers and suspicious eyes, all with secrets to keep. Looking at the scene greeting him he knew he was in the right place. Semi circular booths were lined along the walls with a specious centre originally intended to be a dance area but Alex highly doubted any one did a jig on those floors any more. Walking towards the back he kept is eyes at trained forward but glanced for the 'friend' he came to meet from the corners of his eyes. Finding a pair of familiar nervous eyes Alex sat himself down in a corner booth next to his old contact.

"It's been a while Eric" She said as Alex slid into the seat opposite.

"It's good to see you Blair, I've missed you" Alex said giving her a look of longing.

She smiled at the look he was giving her and shook her head warily "If you have the amount we agreed on there won't be any need for theatrics Eric"

Alex feigned a look of hurt before answering "I have the money but first, the valuable information you claimed to have"

Suppressing her guilt at the look he gave her Blair replied indifferently "Fine"

Scooting closer to him she motioned for him to join her in a whispered conversation

"Around two o'clock a.m. this morning Tokyo-2's electrical grid suffered technical difficulties, leaving the entire city in darkness for no longer than fort five minutes"

Alex held back a snort but questioned "So?"

"Pay me and you'll find out" she answered mirth burning in her eyes.

Alex slid over a bulky envelop before motioning for her to continue.

"In those forty-five minutes three aircrafts entered the city, of the three two were registered commercial flights"

"And the third?"

"An Unmarked VTOL"

Alex let his thoughts run through his mouth "Someone wanted to get into the city unseen"

Tapping her nose with her index finger she replied "Good you're catching on"

"So who would go to such drastic measures to enter the city unseen?" Alex asked his curiosity spiked

"I don't have an answer to that question. I could give you a nudge in the right direction but its going to cost you just a little more"

Alex sighed a slid another less bulky envelope in her direction, which she checked before answering.

"One person disembarked from the VTOL and whoever it is, is important to the brotherhood or whoever is backing them-"

"Who was this person and what do you mean whoevers backing them?"

She waved his question away "I can't tell you much about that or him but I do have one detail that could be of interest"

Alex sighed once more "You want more?"

"No charge but you'll owe me one"

Alex gave her a charming smile as he spoke "You know I've never been able to deny you anything you ask of me"

Blair pinked slightly at the truth of his statement.

"So what do you have for me love"

"The lone occupant of the VTOL had the first children's eyes"

Alex snorted in disgust "That's it?"

"You don't get it, his eyes were not some lasered carbon copy or contacts, they were real and alive like-"

"-Fire" Alex finished for her looking pensive "He was male?"

She nodded

"How do you know all this, I'm hard-pressed to believe in gossip"

"Because I was there to welcome him" She said pleasantly

Alex looked to ask more questions but she was already standing to leave "Good bye Eric, I feel this is the last time we'll ever see each other"

Alex stood to bid her farewell knowing any further questions would go unanswered. Once at he was at her side she leaned in and he let her enjoy their final kiss before watching her leave. The minute she was out of his vision he felt a pang of guilt knowing she would be dead by the days end. Quashing all feelings of guilt he thought of the new information and if it could help him get into the good graces of the Commander. With that final thought he left the establishment.

T.B.C

A.N:

Sorry for numbering the last chapter incorrectly, chapter 5 will be coming next. I know it seems like things are moving along slowly but I'm trying to avoid just poofing everyone together unrealistically. Yep another pair of red eyes and an MP Eva are thrown into the mix to which the plot thickens. I have at least three chapters written in detail from the full plot but I still have to type them on my PC and make them readable, which means chapter update times may vary but I hope to get them out quickly.


End file.
